The Necklace
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Mako sets out to make a necklace for Korra, Korra is more emotional then usual and Korra seems to be losing her touch with her bending. Everyone wants the necklace and it's up to Korra and Mako to keep it safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Talking with Tonraq**

It has been two years since Amon and Tarrlok's death. Things had calmed down though it isn't perfect yet. Korra had returned everyone's bending and the equalists had apologized for everything except for a few. Those few still thought bending to be the world's problem. Those people had gone into hiding while Korra repaired the damage to the people and to the city with the help of Lin Beifong and of course Tenzin, Asami, Mako and his brother Bolin.

Asami and Mako had grown apart while Korra and Mako had grown closer. Asami and Korra had become great friends despite the tension between Asami and Mako. It made it even more awkward for the two of them as Asami and Bolin had grown closer. They both deny it but they grew closer the day that Bolin saved Asami from her father who is officially on longer welcome in her life. As far as she is concerned, that is just fine. Her father was way out of line, besides he went into hiding with a few of the others. Asami and the others are happy though.

Mako and Korra went to the South Pole so that Mako could meet her family and Katara. "Come on slow poke my parents won't bite, hard." Mako flinched which just made Korra laugh. "I'm kidding, come on you chicken." Mako wanted to relax but it wasn't easy. "You met them once already. This is more of an official meeting." Korra would say stuff that freaked him out such as what she said about them biting. The main reason however is would her parents like him. Korra was right though, he had met them before, so why is it so difficult. It wasn't that hard for him with Asami's father or at least he doesn't think it was. He walked into the igloo home following Korra. "Mom, dad." Korra ran over to her parents and gave them a great big hug. "Mom, dad you know Mako."

"Hello again Mako, where are the others?" Tonraq asked looking around.

"It's just us dad, I thought that it should just be us two. I figure that I could catch up with mom and you and Mako can talk." Korra knew that Mako would hate being alone with her father but he needed to get to really know him.

"Sure that should be fun." Mako said unconvincingly.

"Come on Mako, let's grab something to eat and talk while the girls go do their thing." Tonraq said.

"It's settled then, let's go mom and let the boys talk." Korra chuckled as her and her mother left.

Mako is to say the least, nervous about being alone with Korra's father but he did need to talk to him about a little something. Tonraq left and came back with a bowl of soup and a plate of bread covered in seasonings. "Korra sent me a message saying no sea prunes so I decided on squid and seaweed instead." Tonraq said setting the food down. "So how has my daughter been, I've worried about her. Granted that Amon isn't around anymore but I have heard of problems.

Mako was happy that the conversation didn't start off with them talking about him. "She has been perfect sir. My brother and I, Tenzin, Asami, and Chief Beifong have all been there for her as well not that she needs it. She does very well on her own but we're her friends and what kind of friends would we be if we let her do everything by herself."

"Well said Mako, even Aang needed help as the avatar regardless the difficulty." Tonraq said and then brought up the point that he really wanted to make. "You and Korra have been together for some time now. She told me about everything that happened between you, Asami, and her." Tonraq then noticed Mako flinch. "I only want to know if you can be honest with her. Now I realize that you may have been confused about your feelings but I don't want to see my daughter hurt." Tonraq stared at Mako. "Look at me boy." Tonraq said gently but firm.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just that I made a mistake and I did hurt her and Asami." Mako said looking up at Tonraq. "I didn't mean to or even want to and it's just not a memory that I like to think about." Mako put his head back down.

"Now listen to me Mako, you admit that you messed up, no doubt about that. I know you wouldn't want to think about it even but if you don't remember what you did then how will you learn from it. Now tell me Mako, will you be honest with my daughter?" Tonraq asked again.

Mako thought for a bit and then looked up and smiled. "Yes sir I will, no doubt."

"Ha ha, that's what I like to hear." Tonraq said with a smile raising his bowl and drinking what was left of his soup.

"My turn to ask you something. I want to marry Korra, I love her to death." Mako said hoping for a good reply.

Tonraq set down his bowl and looked at Mako sternly and then smiled. "You're a good man Mako, if she says yes then welcome to the family." That was a weight off Mako's shoulders.

Just then Katara walked in. "I would like to have a talk with Mako." Tonraq nodded and then left the room, taking some bread with him. "Mako, tell me what your plan is for Korra?" Katara said with a smile.

"I'm not sure I understand." Mako just sat there confused.

"What I mean is, will you buy her something or make her something as an engagement present. My grandfather made this for my grandmother." Katara pulled out the necklace and let Mako take a look. "This is a water tribe engagement present that was made by hand."

Mako had thought about making something for Korra and now he is sure. "I wanted to make a necklace for her but I have a little problem. I want to make it with a little bit of each element in it. Korra being the avatar, I thought it would be appropriate that there is a little bit of each nation in it." Mako said hoping that Katara would agree.

"I may be old but that doesn't mean I stick to tradition. That would be a wonderful idea and let me tell you of a way to make such a necklace. There are four secret places on earth that represent the four nations. Only the avatar is worthy of going to those places however bending masters as well can go there." Katara left and then returned with a map and handed it to Mako. "Go to each of the four points on the map but be warned that if you're found not worthy, you could parish. Now tell me, do you love Korra enough to risk everything for her?" Mako nodded confidently. "Then go Mako."

"I'll leave tomorrow, will you cover for me?" Katara nodded and then left as Korra and family walked in. "You're back, have fun because I know I did?" Korra and her mother nodded. "Well, I'm off to bed, goodnight." With that Tonraq led Mako to his room.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Elemental Search Part 1**

Mako woke early the next morning and got everything ready. Then he realized that he had no way of getting anywhere without some way of transportation. Mako sighed and then left his room and headed outside. "Hello Mako." Mako turned around to see Tenzin standing next to Oogi who had the family on top. "Surprised to see us Mako?"

Mako had to say that he is surprised to see them but glad. "What are you doing here; shouldn't you be in Republic City watching over things?" Mako asked.

"My mother got a message to me that told me to come back. I'm still not sure why however but she said it was urgent but I have yet to see anything wrong." Tenzin looked around and everything is peaceful.

"You know, your mother is very good at what she does." Tenzin raised an eyebrow.

"I should say that I am." Katara said from behind them. "Thank you for coming back Tenzin."

"Mother, what is the urgency?" Tenzin asked worriedly.

"Mako, he needs Oogi for a trip." Tenzin is now completely confused. "I will explain it later but right now, Mako has a trip to take." Katara waved him toward the flying bison.

"Thank you Master Katara." Mako said running over to Oogi and climbing on. "Thanks for letting me borrow him Tenzin, I owe you." Mako said as Oogi took off into the sky.

"Mother, what is going on?" Tenzin folded his arms and tapped his foot.

"Don't you tap your foot at me son, remember who taught your father water bending." Tenzin immediately stopped. He hated it when she brought that up.

Mako looked at the map and noticed that the best place to start is in Ba Sing Se. "Ok Oogi, to Ba Sing Se." Mako looked the map over and over again trying to figure out where the first dot is. He flipped the map around in all directions. "I really should have asked how to, oh that's it." Mako cut himself off as he figured out where the dot is. "It's in the Catacombs?" Mako questioned. Oogi had been flying for three hours now and they had finally come within view of Ba Sing Se. "To the palace gates Oogi." The bison grumbled and flew off toward the palace.

Below the guards could see the bison and assumed it to be Tenzin checking up on things. Once the bison landed at the gates, the guards noticed that it wasn't Tenzin and surrounded the bison. "Hold it right there, who are you and were did you get the bison?" One of the guards asked.

"Whoa, hold on guys, I'm friendly here. Tenzin let me borrow his bison to take care of something for the avatar." Mako lied, sort of. He really is here for Korra just not a business thing.

"Why should I believe you huh?" The guard got a rock ready to attack.

"Hey, come on. Look, I'm the avatar's boyfriend Mako. You know from the pro-bending matches." Mako really hoped that would work.

"You're Mako, no way!" The two acted surprised. "So are the other fifty people that we sent away. We even had Bolin's and avatars come by didn't we boys." The other guards laughed hysterically. "Would you just leave before we have to get violent with you?" The guard said. "I have to say, you really got his look down except that Mako's scarf is brown, not red. Also his hair isn't spiked but other then that, you've got a pretty good disguise there."

"Master Katara never said a thing about having to convince guards to let me in." Mako rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to think of something to say not seeing the shocked faces on the guards. He really wanted to argue the whole scarf thing. 'How dumb could these people be?' Mako thought.

"Master Katara, the one who married Avatar Aang?" Mako nodded. "You know her, how? No one sees her other then the avatar and the Order of the White Lotus. You tell us something about her that's convincing and we'll let you through." The guard said waiting for some info about Katara.

Mako thought for a moment and then remembered a story that Korra told him. "Back when she was with avatar Aang before the end of the hundred year war, Zuko had switched sides but Katara wouldn't believe he had changed. She had even threatened to kill a fire bender that killed her mother. She couldn't get revenge on the person who killed her mother though. She only found him thanks to Zuko. After that, she welcomed Zuko in for helping her get closer." Mako had hopped that that would settle it there though he didn't explain things very well.

The guards turned around and huddled up to talk. Mako didn't see this turning out well but he wasn't about to blow his chance if he has one. After much discussion and the guards turned around and nodded. "You may pass." The guards then let Mako through.

Mako couldn't believe it, he made it in but now he wasn't sure where to go. "Wonderful, way to think ahead." Mako criticized himself. Mako walked around for a bit and then ran into a guard. "Excuse me, how do I get to the Catacombs. Avatar Korra needs me down there." Mako crossed his fingers in hopes that the guard would let him through. The guard shrugged and told Mako which way to go. "Thanks for the help." With that Mako ran off toward the catacombs. Once he was down there, he was in complete awe of the place. The place hadn't been touched since Avatar Aang was here and the place shows well. He could only imagine what happened down here.

Mako had walked around for a while but didn't see anything that could possibly help him and then he realized that the place he is supposed to get to is secret. Mako wasn't sure how to find the place but he is determined. He had looked for some time, he wasn't sure how long exactly. All he knew is that he is getting tired. Finally Mako collapsed onto the ground absolutely exhausted and just then a bright light appeared. Mako looked up from the ground, stood and walked toward the light and when he was through the light, he found himself in a cave. "Where am I and where did the cave come from?"

Two Badgermoles came over to Mako and stared at him. They sniffed and licked him and could smell the scent of Korra on him. The two Badgermoles then stomped the ground and slammed two rocks together creating a dust cloud. When the cloud vanished, a small round piece of earth lay in front of him. He picked up the object and examined it. A hole is in the center making it look like a doughnut and a second smaller hole is in the top of the ring, at least from his perspective. A circle doesn't really have a top to it. The next thing Mako knew, he was flying through the air and landed right on top of Oogi. Once he regained his senses he found that he had no clue what happened. In his palm is the small item. "Ok Oogi, next stop Ember Island." Oogi was off.

Earlier that morning, Korra woke to find Tenzin and family there but Mako is gone. "He probably went out for a walk." Korra had to be sure that that is what Mako is doing. She went to the front of her home and smiled at the sunrise. "He had better get back soon, I have plans today. Though I guess I should have told him what my plans were so if he doesn't get back soon, I guess it's partly my fault." Korra then heard someone behind her and turned to see Katara smiling. "Good morning Master Katara."

"Mako is gone Korra, he left really early this morning on Oogi." Katara could see Korra start to tear up. "Don't worry Korra; he has something that he has to do, something that I asked of him." Katara said outright lying to Korra.

"You asked him to leave, why would you do that. You know that I had plans; I told you all about them. Ok I realize that it sounds weird that I didn't tell Mako but I was going to surprise Mako. Why would you do that?" Korra then pushed by Katara crying a bit, partly because Mako is gone but a lot of it is that she felt betrayed.

Katara felt bad but Mako needed Korra to not be mad at him once he gets back. Katara would rather have Korra mad with her anyway; she doesn't want to ruin Korra and Mako's relationship. "It's better this way."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you. There is going to be some mystery in here as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Elemental Search Part 2**

Mako had been flying for hours and it had gotten dark. He had also noticed that Oogi is getting tired as well and decided it a good idea to land even though they aren't where they wanted to be. "Oogi, land in the forest there and we'll make camp." Oogi let out a yawn and landed clumsily in the forest. Mako gathered up some dead branches and some other burnable materials and made a fire and fell asleep. Oogi however put out the fire as soon as Mako was asleep so as to not let the fire spread outside the campfire.

After some time alone, Korra had settled down. Korra felt bad now, she had yelled at her waterbending master when she had been nothing but good to her. Korra knew that her waterbending master had to have a good reason to send Mako away. Korra stood up and walked outside the compound but saw that it had gotten late. Korra hadn't realized how long she had been alone. "I'll apologize to her tomorrow." Korra then went and lay down to sleep being tired. The next morning, Korra woke up slowly. As soon as she had woken up fully, she headed outside and found Katara watching some children playing. Korra slowly made her way toward her waterbending master. Korra cleared her throat which Katara heard and turned around. "Sifu Katara." Korra said bowing in respect.

"Hello Korra, sleep well?" Katara asked no hurt in her voice from the day before which Korra noticed.

"Master Katara, I am so sorry for acting the way I did yesterday. Please forgive my behavior. I know that you had good reason to send him away." Korra said bowing to Katara. "Oh and yes I did."

"I have already forgiven you Korra, I know how you feel for Mako." Katara said sweetly, a giant grin on her face. Korra turned a bright red.

"Yes well, I uh" A small child then came over and cut off Korra.

"Master Katara, will Mako make it back." Katara's eyes widen but she didn't get the chance to stop the child from talking. "I heard Tenzin saying that Mako may not make it back." Katara quickly shoved the child toward the others.

Korra's head snapped toward her master angrily. "What did he mean when he said that Tenzin thinks that Mako might not make it back?" Anger and worry clearly evident in her eyes.

"He will make it back Korra. There is no need to worry about that." Katara said but it didn't help.

"Where did you send him, and come to think of it, why didn't you tell me?" Korra had clearly gotten angry and she had good reason.

"Korra, he has gone to four places and if these creatures, people, whatever he talks to finds him unworthy, they or it will have him killed." Katara didn't get to continue.

"You sent him on a suicide mission!" Korra had raised her voice but it didn't shake Katara in the slightest.

"His love for you will keep him alive Korra. He has gone for your sake Korra. Just have some faith in him Korra and he'll make it back just fine." Katara saw that what she said wasn't enough.

"So what is it love or faith and what kind of crap is that. He could die out there because of you." Korra screamed letting everyone in the village know, she is not holding back anymore.

"It's a shame that you doubt him so Korra. How can you say you love him when you have no faith in him at all?" Katara said slightly raising her voice.

"Me, what about you, you wouldn't even pay attention to avatar Aang when he fell for you, where was the love that you had for him." Korra didn't mean it but she was furious. "I love Mako more then anything."

Katara had stayed fairly calm until Korra brought up her feelings for Aang. Katara stood for a moment and once Korra finished Katara froze Korra in ice. "How dare you Korra. You don't have the right to judge anyone on love. Mako loved you from the beginning but with everything that happened, he couldn't get his feelings straight like me with Aang. Mako like I never doubted the avatar. Through everything, we had complete faith in the avatar; that by itself showed the love that we have for them. Mako is risking his life for you, the least you could do is show that you love him by believing that he will return. If you doubt that he will return to you, then you have no love for him." Katara then dropped Korra onto the ground. "I have never been ashamed of you before but that accusation is unacceptable and childish. You know nothing of the forms love can take. The next time that you decide to accuse someone of something, don't and keep your mouth shut." With that Katara walked away.

Tonraq and Senna walked over to Korra. "We are very disappointed with you Korra. You have embarrassed us greatly. We taught you better then that." That said and the two walked toward the compound to apologize for Korra's actions. Korra then ran off crying.

Tonraq and Senna entered the compound but Senna spoke. "Master Katara, I am so sorry for my daughters' actions." Katara cut them off before they could continue.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you didn't teach her to be disrespectful." Katara then grabbed onto her heart a small pain ran through. Tenzin walked in to see Katara healing herself.

"Mother, you must not get so angry, it's not healthy for you." Tenzin said running over to his mother.

"I'm alright my son but you are correct, my heart can only take so much anymore." Tenzin wrapped his arms around his mother and Katara hugged him back.

Mako had woken up that morning well rested and energized. He quickly grabbed some food, ate and then was off. Mako walked out of the forest and found no one on the beach. "This is Ember Island right Oogi?" Oogi nodded his big head. Mako looked around and found himself drawn to the biggest building on the island. Mako walked up to the building and knocked on the door but no one came. Mako opened the door and an arrow came flying toward him. Mako quickly burned the arrow to a crisp. "What happen to the sign that says beware of traps?" Mako asked but knew that there wouldn't be such a sign. Mako continued to walk making sure not to trip any traps along his way. He however did set off a few but was able to avoid the triggered trap. "If the original benders don't kill me, the traps will." Mako followed the path but came to a dead end.

Soon he felt a rumble below him and moved out of the way as a stream of fire was sent through the floor. Mako looked down and found rock steps. "Here I go, for Korra." Mako headed downward until he came to a section that led to two tunnels. That's when two dragons appeared and surrounded him. Mako looked at the two dragons and began talking. "I am making a necklace for the Avatar who is also my girlfriend. I wanted you to help me make her necklace please." Mako said getting down on his knees.

The two dragons flew around Mako studying him. After Mako had finished talking the two dragons shot out two big streams of fire around Mako. With both flames encircling Mako, they could tell that his heart is aimed toward the avatar but they needed to test him in the way of fire. The two dragons left and returned with what looked like a cauldron made of fire. When Mako looked inside, magma swirled around inside. The two dragons looked at Mako and then grabbed the rock that had started the necklace and put it in the fiery cauldron. "You want me to pull the rock out?" The two dragons nodded. If he had to in order to get the necklace for Korra then he would. Mako quickly stuck his hand in the pot, found the rock and pulled it out. The rock now has little fiery spots all over it and the best part is that it's not hot. The two dragons then shot Mako out of the building and he landed on Oogi. "Again with throwing me, who does that help?" Mako questioned and then looked to see their next stop. "Northern Water Tribe next Oogi."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Elemental Search Part 3**

The next day Katara had sent a search party for Korra but no one was able to find her. Katara had begun to feel guilty for yelling at Korra, it wasn't right and she knew it. Now that's not to say that Korra was right for saying what she had said but that didn't mean Katara didn't feel bad for yelling. "Aang please help Korra." Katara said as Tenzin walked into the room his mother is in.

"Hello mother, we have yet to find Korra. To think that she has grown so much, yet she acts like a child still." Tenzin said sadly sitting down next to his mother.

"Tenzin, Korra is hardly a child anymore. She was wrong to say what she said but I wasn't right either. We both acted like a fire Tenzin, Korra started it and I only helped it to grow. I shouldn't have gotten upset with her; after all she is worried for Mako. I am sure that you would have acted the same if you were in Korra's position as would I. I acted no better then she did. Continue to search for her." Tenzin stood and bowed to his mother and left the room. "Be careful Korra."

In Ba Sing Se the two guards that Mako had run into had finally figured out one possibility for Mako to be there. The two ran up to the Earth King and bowed to him. "Your highness, a few days ago and a man claiming to be Mako came by. We think that he may have been looking for something." The King hadn't said anything and just listened. "Well, we think we know what he was here for. We think that he was looking for something in the catacombs." The King sat there wishing that he didn't have such stupid guards but let the two continue. "That is really all we came up with."

"Leave me." The two guards instantly left leaving the king to think. "The catacombs, why would anyone want to go there?" The King is honestly stumped. No one had ever wanted to go there for any reason in almost ninety years. "Something is wrong and since when did a pro-bender need to go there of all places." A story he had heard as a child came to mind as he thought. "The power of the benders, that must be where it is. The catacombs but I would most certainly die if I tried to get that power. I will wait until the Pro-Bender is finished and then I'll take it from him assuming he lives."

On Ember Island an old woman noticed Mako walk into the house of booby traps. She waited for him to scream but he never did. She became infuriated at not hearing the sound of his scream. "What did he want?" The old woman asked walking slowly toward the house. Once she reached the house, she saw Mako flown into the air and landed on an air bison. "What is he after?" The old woman asked.

A few miles away from the Southern Water Tribe hiding away, Korra sits trying to figure herself out. "Aang, what is wrong with me? Why am I so emotional?" Korra let a tear slide down her face.

"Korra, you have lost connection with the elements as so you've lost connection with yourself." Aang said from behind Korra making her turn around.

"Aang, I have my bending though, you returned them to me. I don't understand." Korra stood up wondering what her previous life was talking about.

"Korra, you have lost connection with the physical side of the elements. Remember Korra that you and the four elements are as one and when one is forgotten, you start to lose yourself. You must always have the physical connection and spiritual connection to have balance within yourself." With that Aang disappeared.

Korra stood there confused and unsure of what to do next but had to ask out loud. "What the heck does that mean?" Korra kicked up some snow and decided that she had better go to Republic City; after all, she couldn't very well go back to the compound. Korra ran out to the water and tried to make a boat out of ice but couldn't seem to manage it. "What is wrong with me, I've done this before." Then it hit her like a rock, Korra hadn't practiced bending since shortly after Amon was defeated. "I haven't practiced for almost two years. I'm such a fool, well now I really need to get some training in." Korra used what skills she had left with her bending and made herself a small raft. She couldn't face going back to the compound, she is too ashamed of the way she acted and to add to it, her parents said that they're disappointed. Korra just couldn't go back yet.

Mako had been traveling all day and decided to land near the edge of the Earth Kingdom closest to the northern water tribe. "Rest up Oogi, we have some more flying to do tomorrow." The next day and Mako went the rest of the way to the Northern Water Tribe. It is getting dark however but that is a good thing. With it being dark, the moon spirit will be able to see him. The Northern Water Tribe has all kinds of bridges and buildings not seen in the Southern Water Tribe. Mako stared in awe at the place before him. Mako quickly recovered and looked to the map in his hand. "So my destination is that way." Mako moved his finger in the air toward the area with the moon spirit. Mako made his way toward the oasis but was stopped by a water tribe man. 'Oh no' Mako thought to himself seeing where this is going.

"Stop right there young man, what business do you have here?" The man asked.

"I've been asked by the Avatar to check up on the moon spirit." Mako really hoped that this wouldn't be as much of an annoyance like in Ba Sing Se.

"The Avatar sent you huh, tell me something, what is the name of the moon spirit?" The man asked arms folded awaiting an answer.

'Crap' Mako thought, he wasn't sure what the name of the spirit was. All he could do at this point is tell the truth. "I don't know." Mako was sure he was going to get kicked out of the city now.

The man stood and then smiled. "Finally, you're the first honest soul to tell me that you don't know." The man saw a wave of relief over Mako. "I know who you are Mako. We know all about the Pro-Bending tournament. The only reason I let you through right now is because we know you know the Avatar personally. Go on and check up on the moon spirit."

"Thank you so much." Mako bowed to the man and then ran off toward the Oasis. Once he entered, Yue appeared. Mako bowed before her.

"I know why you're here Mako. Give me the necklace and you'll have the third part of your gift but remember that things aren't so easy." Yue took the necklace and formed a water aura around it. "There you go Mako and to let you know, your next stop will be at Air Temple Island. The one you're looking for left his previous spot and went there as a representative of Aang. Goodbye Mako." With that said and Yue left.

"Well that was far easier then expected and I wasn't shot out of the area this time." As Mako said this, he was picked up by a stream of water and dropped off on Oogi. "Never mind. Ok Oogi, off to Air Temple Island."

**A/N: So can you figure out who the old woman is on Ember Island? If you think you know who it is then write it in a review, it's someone you may or may not expect. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Elemental Search Part 4**

Korra had traveled all day doing her best to use the water around her to push herself forward and the little amount of airbending to also help. She hadn't paid much attention once she came into view of Air Temple Island and so she crashed into the rock. Once she recovered from the shock of hitting the rock, she climbed up the side of the cliff with the help of her earthbending; digging her hands and feet into the side allowing her to grip the side of the cliff. Korra with little energy left reached the top of the cliff and used the rest of her energy to earthbend up to her room. Korra climbed in the window wondering if she really should have left the South Pole or not. Slowly she climbed into bed and stretched out, quickly falling asleep. The next day she found herself looking up at both Bolin and Asami. "Hi you two, what's going on?" Korra asked sitting up in bed.

"Korra, aren't you supposed to be at the South Pole?" Asami asked sitting down on Korra's bed.

Korra sat up wondering how to answer Asami's question. She didn't want to admit that she is just too worried about being there. "I'd rather not talk about it but I have some training to do. I've relaxed far too much and I'm losing my ability to bend. I remember a few things but for the most part, I can't do the simple stuff. I needed to get away and just be by myself."

"Fair enough Korra, I guess that means that Tenzin didn't come with you." Bolin may be a goofball but if Korra wanted to be alone, he knew that she wouldn't bring Tenzin along.

"Yeah Bolin, I came alone and I'm going to go to the park today to practice the simple stuff." With that said Korra got up out of bed and ran out of the room in a hurry to get her bending back up to snuff. Korra didn't even bother with breakfast and ran to the park. Using her waterbending, Korra swam across to the main land. Once she reached land she took some time to walk down memory lane. She laughed at the trouble she had gotten herself into when she first got to Republic City. Over here she got in trouble with the cops, over there she asked for free food. Soon she walked by the stand where she ran into the equalist creep on her way to the park. Once Korra reached said park, something stung her arm. Korra looked down and noticed a dart. She quickly pulled it out of her arm and looked around to see where it came from. "Ok, who…shot me…with a…dart?" Korra then collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Mako had traveled to the Southern Air Temple the night he talked to Yue. That morning Mako got up early and headed to Air Temple Island. He had had time to think and he couldn't help but wonder why this journey is so easy. He had been told by the water spirit that it wouldn't be so easy and yet it wasn't difficult and it worried him. Soon he was in sight of the island and welcomed the familiar scenery. Once he arrived, he noticed that Aangs eyes had started to glow. He stared at the eyes and then the head turned toward him and a bright light flashed blinding Mako. He had tried to cover his eyes but it was too bright to block. The light faded after a few seconds but Mako still couldn't see. It took a minute for his eyes to finally adjust and Mako found himself floating in the air. "Where am I?"

Mako heard a sky bison though it was no where to be seen. Mako looked for some time not saying a thing, he just looked around. Finally an old looking Sky Bison appeared in front of him. It circled around Mako for a few minutes studying him. Soon the Bison stopped moving and Mako began falling from the sky faster then a meteor. Mako fell and fell, he did his best to stay calm and as soon as the ground came into view, he just stopped. The Sky Bison flew around Mako at extreme speed and yet there had been no wind. When the bison stopped, in the middle of the necklace is a flowing ball of air. Mako was then placed on the ground and he thanked the Sky Bison and began to run off.

Before Mako could get anywhere, a giant wall of flame surrounded him. Mako stopped suddenly and then heard a voice behind him. "We said that you could have the gift but you will not leave with it." Then a wall of ice, stone, and wind surrounded him. "If you want this, you must earn it." The four benders raised their element into the air and fired it off at Mako. Mako dodged the fire ball, icicle, and boulder but was thrown to the ground by a strong wind. Mako was thrown into the air and then hit by a burst of flame. Mako tried to block it but was unable to and went flying into the ice wall. Mako stood and dodged some more attacks and tried to attack back but all attacks went through each spirit. After a few minutes of being thrown around like a rag doll and Mako let loose a wall of electricity hitting each of the benders but it hadn't any effect. The four then combined the four elements and sent a giant dagger at Mako but stopped right in front of him. "You ready to give up?" Yue asked.

Mako though thoroughly beaten up raised his head to stare at the spirit and looked in her eyes. "I will never stop fighting." With that said and the giant elemental dagger dropped to the ground. A wave of water rushed over Mako and all his cuts and bruises faded. He stood there confused and shocked.

"Mako, you have proven your worth to us. I warn you that you will not remember a thing of what you have seen here or any of us. You will think that you have made that necklace. You won't know how you did it but that is what you will think. You will remember however the hardship that you went through to get this. You'll remember the cuts and bruises just not how you got them or where they came from. Now leave this place and keep that necklace safe. It has great power in it made only for the Avatar." Yue and the others then disappeared leaving Mako wondering how he got inside the temple.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and thanks for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Korra's Pain**

Mako walked out of the temple wondering how he had gotten there. The sun shone bright in his eyes and so he covered them the best he could with his hands. He then noticed the Necklace in his hands. "Oh right, the necklace. Now how did I get this?" Mako questioned and then saw Bolin and Asami walking toward him. "Hey Bolin, Asami." Mako yelled over. Asami and Bolin heard their names called and looked up to see Mako. The two smiled and waved over to Mako as the two ran toward him. "Hey you two, do you know why I'm here?" Mako asked confused.

"You're not here to see Korra?" Bolin asked and Mako just shook his head. "So why are you here then?" Bolin asked out loud and to himself.

"I don't know; that's why I asked you." Mako said and then changed the subject. "Where is Korra?"

"Korra was here this morning Mako, she seemed very depressed I suppose. You should go talk to her. She said that she was going to the park this morning. Go try there and take my Moped. It has spikes on it allowing you to scale walls. It's good for a getaway if you have any trouble not that there has been any lately." Asami said and then pointed Mako in the right direction. Mako thanked Asami, went to grab the moped and then went to find Korra. "So Bolin, you were asking me something before Mako came up, what was it?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to be a bender and what kind. If you had the choice to be one anyway?" Bolin asked seriously curious if she had ever thought about it.

Asami thought about it for a second and then gave her answer confidently. "If I were a bender, I would definitely be a firebender." Asami had always been attracted to fire but maybe it's just because she is from the fire nation but she can't seem to believe that. Unfortunately nothing has ever happened with her. She hadn't ever seen fire do anything other then burn when she is around it. Asami couldn't help but dream though that she could be a firebender. "I suppose it's because I am fire nation that I've always been drawn to fire. Maybe that's why I liked Mako. I suppose that it's true that fire can only burn."

"Not true, my brother is just an idiot, that's all." Asami chuckled a bit and the two just continued to walk along.

Mako grabbed the moped and took off toward the park that he is sure Korra would be at. Once he arrived there, Korra was nowhere to be seen. Mako was sure that she would be there or at the very least see her training from a distance. Mako looked around the park thinking that maybe Korra is behind a bush or something fishing. Unfortunately, he did find something, a blue band. 'No' Mako whispered and took a second to think. Who hates the avatar as much as Noatak. Only one person came to mind, Hiroshi Sato and where would he take her? Mako has a pretty good idea where. He took off toward the place that he and Korra confronted Noatak.

Korra had started waking up, her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes opened then closed and opened again a few times over. When Korra was finally able to open her eyes completely, all she could see are two torches. "Where am I?" Korra questioned as she tried to move but found she couldn't, chains hold her down. Soon she heard someone talking.

"Sir, she is awake." The man said

Korra could hardly see a thing, the whole place is dark except the two torches to the left of her. Soon two more torches were lit and in front of Korra stands a man with a mask. "Great, another freak with a mask." Korra was then slapped and then saw the man in the mask nod. Korra was shortly shocked by a man with equalist gloves. Korra began to black out when she felt a sharp pain in her leg. Her eyes shot open and she was shocked again. "Who are you?" Korra asked after the shock wore off.

The man ignored the question. "You benders will pay for what you've done." The man nodded and Korra was shocked again. This time it really hurt and tears went down her cheeks. "You avatar took everything from me." Once again she was shocked and was about to black out when a sharp pain in her leg hit and her eyes shot open. The man then slapped Korra and had one of the men shock her again and again. Korra's eyes began to glow white. "Go ahead avatar, use the avatar state but it will only speed up the poison." With that said and Korra's eyes went back to normal. Two more times Korra had been shocked by the gloves. Tears began flowing from her eyes, the pain was getting to be too much and she couldn't move or do a thing to help herself. Korra began to black out again, a man with a needle filled with a green goop jabbed her in the side. Korra's eyes shot open and she couldn't close them to sleep. Whatever the men were injecting in her kept Korra from falling asleep. The gloves began to burn through Korra's clothes and burn her skin. Korra couldn't even scream as they had gagged her.

Mako went as fast as he could. He soon made it to the building he was looking for and drove in through the front but quietly so that no one would notice him, assuming he is in the right place. At the front he could see men and Korra on the ground. From what he could tell, Korra is in pain. Mako drove up to the wall and used the spikes on the moped to scale the wall. He drove to the balcony, then retracted the spikes, drove off the balcony and popped the spikes out again mid air. He fired at the unsuspecting men hitting each of them knocking the men to the ground. As Mako landed, the spikes on the moped cut the chains holding Korra. Mako picked her up on the way and headed straight for the door. Once he was outside, he found Oogi waiting for him. Mako jumped off the moped with Korra in his arms and landed on Oogi. "Move it Oogi, go to the Compound, Korra's in trouble." Hearing that and Oogi took off into the air moving at triple speed. Mako had just realized how shaky Korra is. In no time they reached the Compound. "Master Katara, Master Katara!" Mako yelled. Katara came out and saw Mako holding Korra.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and thank you for the reviews. Some questions will be answered in this story and some won't be. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Painful Healing**

"Quickly take her to the healing room." Katara said quickly making her way to the back room. Mako set Korra down on the mat and let Katara take over. Katara walked over to Korra and knelt down and touched Korra's head. Katara's hand began glowing a light blue as she sought out the pain in Korra's body. However, Katara's hands began to sting; she pulled her hands back and looked up at Mako. Mako has worry written all over his face. "What happened Mako, do you know." Mako shook his head sadly, a sad sigh escaped Katara. "Go get Senna and any other woman in the village, hurry." Katara had felt pain similar to this before but this, this pain emitting from Korra is far worse then Katara had ever felt. The pain from Korra almost made her sick. Soon Senna came in with another woman right behind her. "You two follow me; no one is to enter the room for any reason. Korra will scream painfully but you are not to come in, have I made myself clear." Katara stared at Mako as she said this.

Mako nodded and so Katara went back to the room. "I need you two to hold her down and help me strip her. I need as much skin as possible to work with. Flip her on her stomach." The two women nodded and began to strip Korra of her clothing as she shook. Korra tried to curl into a ball but Katara wouldn't let her. Once Korra was completely naked, Katara moved her hands down to her feet. Katara had one hand on Korra's bare leg and one on her bare back.

Katara focused and then began to bloodbend Korra, moving the poison in her legs into her back. Korra grunted painfully as Katara did this. Katara had continued to do this for about four minutes. "Hold onto her tightly, she must not move." Katara then began to bloodbend the poison and unfortunately blood through Korra's skin. Korra let out a blood curdling scream and began to thrash around. The two women managed to keep Korra on the ground. For about ten minutes Katara used bloodbending to take the green fluid out of Korra's body. Once Katara finished, she placed the green fluid along with a lot of blood into a bowl. Katara had been sweating but made it through and found no more poison in Korra's body.

Outside the room, Mako and the others could hear Korra screaming and though whatever was happening is painful, it hurt Mako to not be able to do anything. He couldn't take it and he went outside but it didn't help, he could still hear Korra screaming but it stopped soon and so he walked back in. Mako hurt too much to say anything. He ran to the room but was cut off by Senna. "No Mako, don't go in."

"I have to see her." Mako wanted to say something else but he couldn't come up with the words.

Senna grabbed onto Mako's shoulder and shook her head and then Katara came out with a bowl. "Everyone sit." Everyone sat down and Senna went over to her husband and cried on his shoulder. Katara sat the bowl down for all to see. Red and green fluid swished around in the bowl. "The green there is poison, the red, its blood. I had to bloodbend it out of her body. The poison is gone but so is much of her blood as well." The group could only look for a few seconds and though they weren't sure how much was there, there had to be a half a gallon in the bowl. Yeah, it's a deep bowl. "Korra will need a few days to rest and I'm afraid that she has momentarily lost her ability to bend." Katara got a bit lightheaded and almost fell over but Tenzin caught her. Katara thanked him and then continued. "She unfortunately may be paralyzed. I won't know until she is fully recovered but it is possible." Katara could see the anger on Mako's face and she knew it is directed toward her. "Mako, there was no other way without risking her life. She will live but she may not move again." Mako now has anger and hurt written on his face. "Only time will tell but for now let her sleep." Katara began walking away and then turned. "By the way, Korra's isn't dressed which is why no one but I or Senna are allowed in, at least until tomorrow." With that Katara left exhausted with the help of Tenzin.

Since Mako wasn't going to be seeing Korra anytime soon, he headed straight to bed. It took hours for him to fall asleep. How would Korra take it if she couldn't walk again? "Korra, please be alright." The next morning, Mako had woken up late that morning and ran off to see Korra, hopefully. When he reached the compound, Katara had just left the backroom. "Can I" Mako didn't finish his sentence; Katara nodded and let him through. Mako ran into the room and found Korra on her stomach. "Korra, it's me, Mako. Are you awake?" Mako asked quietly not wanting to wake her up. Korra hadn't moved and it made Mako worry greatly but he tried to think that Korra is probably asleep and just fine and then she turned and faced him.

"Mako?" Korra smiled weakly wrapping the blankets around her tightly a little cold.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mako asked and then noticed something about her. Korra's face is black, blue, and puffy. "You don't have to answer me now, but what happened to you?" Mako then laid down next to Korra.

"Wrap your arms around me Mako, I'm still cold." Ok it was a lie, but she wanted to feel his touch if for nothing more then to know that she can feel. Mako had clearly did so and smiled. Korra smiled and could feel the warmth coming off him. "Thank you my firebending boyfriend." Korra then asked him to get closer but she wouldn't tell him why. All she wanted was to cuddle up next to him.

"I'm glad to see you're not paralyzed." Korra chuckled and then turned away and frowned, unfortunately though, Mako caught on. "You are paralyzed aren't you?" Korra nodded and let a tear slip.

"I'm paralyzed from waist down Mako. I'm sorry that I'm not worth much to you now." Korra frowned and let some tears slip.

When Mako heard her say that last sentence, he became furious but he didn't show it. "Korra, you are the world to me, paralyzed or not." Mako turned Korra around and then kissed her. "Korra, you could never be worth nothing because you're my everything. Now don't talk, just lay here and relax love." With that said, Korra blushed madly and then nodded. Mako couldn't figure out why Korra had been paralyzed from waist down and not her back down but it didn't matter. Korra is still alive and that's all that matters to him.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Decisions **

Korra and Mako had been lying there all day. Korra had woken up at times but never let Mako know. She had been sleeping on and off all day and yet she is still exhausted. Katara had come and checked up on them to make sure that everything is ok with Korra and to see if the two are hungry. "Mako, I'm ready to tell you what happened." Mako just listened as she began to talk. "I was taken as you already know but to get to the point, I was being hit almost as much as being injected with that poison." Korra looked away from Mako.

"I'd be happy to kill every one of them." Mako said making it sound like there were a lot of people, then got a chuckle from Korra.

"Cute but for one, there were only three not ten. You could very easily kill them all, so don't go being all dramatic about it. Two, what would that show people about benders Mako?" Korra asked not looking at him.

"Hey Korra, do you think that you can sit up for a bit?" Mako asked ready to ask Korra the question he had been waiting to ask for a long time now. He looked at the necklace and smiled holding it tight. For a moment he felt like maybe he shouldn't yet but then shrugged it off.

Korra moved a little trying to sit up but is having difficulties. "Mako, I'm not usually one to ask this but could you help me?" Korra asked and then felt herself being lifted up. "Could you hold me up because I don't think I can?" Korra chuckled a little and felt Mako behind her holding her up. "So why did you want me to sit up?"

Mako moved one arm forward and wrapped it around Korra as he grabbed the necklace. "I realize this will be a little awkward." Mako then wrapped his other arm around Korra and revealed the necklace to Korra. "Will you marry me Korra?"

Korra couldn't breath now; a lump grew in her throat. Korra began shaking a little; she had finally realized why Mako had gone. He had left to make her an engagement necklace which just made the next thing she was going to say that much harder. "I'm sorry Mako, I can't. I can't be the avatar but more importantly, I can't be the wife you'd want me to be. I know I'll get used to it eventually but I still can't be mobile. All the plans we had made are gone along with this. I'm sorry Mako, I can't."

"No, I can't accept that Korra. Say you don't love me but don't let your immovability be the reason for saying no. Give me a good reason and I'll accept it. Say that you need some time to get over this but we'll still get married but please don't let that be your reason." Mako begged

That's when Katara walked in. "Korra, I knew of someone that was in your position. He is a good friend of mine and Aangs. He couldn't walk but he found ways to be mobile. He got married and he had a great life. He may not have been the avatar but it doesn't matter. He shows everyone that even if you can't move, you can still go places, he did. Korra, think about what you two want and then go for it. I know you love him so be with him. You can't let that stand in your way." Katara knew where the necklace came from and knew of it's abilities but she couldn't let Korra or Mako know; they needed to figure it out on there own.

Korra wasn't sure about it but Mako does love her and she loves him but could she really marry him in her condition. Then again Katara thinks it a good idea and she really does want to be with Mako. Korra turned her head around as much as possible and smiled at Mako. "You win Mako, yeah, I'll marry you but on one condition. You have to let me get used to moving without my legs first."

Mako chuckled and smiled widely. "Fair enough Korra." Mako then wrapped the necklace around Korra's neck and helped her lay back down. "You should sleep now."

Korra yawned still very tired and weak and fell asleep.

_While asleep, Korra saw a young woman in her twenties fighting a waterbender. One appeared to be Katara but Korra doesn't recognize the other. Katara beat her easily and then the dream switched over to an old woman holding onto her necklace and smiling evilly._

Korra woke with a start and felt around her neck. 'It's still there and who was that woman.' Korra thought to herself as she looked around catching her breath. Korra closed her eyes again ready to fall back asleep when a crash was heard and she was grabbed. The person who grabbed Korra threw her outside into the snow. One of the people went for Korra's necklace but Korra swatted the man's hand away. The man then trapped Korra in an earth mound. A man went for the necklace again but Korra broke free using her arms. "Who are you?" Korra asked getting lifted up off the ground. The woman that grabbed her went for the necklace but Korra kicked her away. "Wait, kick? I can move?" Korra said shocked by the sudden realization that she could move. Korra was then uppercut by another woman and lost the necklace at the same time. Korra was pushed up against the side of the compound trapped by rock. "No my necklace." Korra noticed as Tenzin and Mako came running over to her with some others following. Korra saw them and then blacked out.

Mako and the others waited for Korra to wake. After hours, Mako was the only one to stay by her as the others were tired and went to bed. Mako however did fall asleep next to Korra. Korra woke up early that morning and noticed Mako by her and smiled. She quickly wrote a note and then ran off.

Mako woke up later that day stretched and noticed Korra gone. He stood up and noticed a note fell off of him.

_Mako, the necklace was taken. I've left to go get it back, I love you and thanks for staying with me. _

"She's gone" Mako said sadly. "Wait, she's gone?" Mako said realizing that she must be able to walk if she is gone.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Meditate**

Mako rushed out of the room and ran toward Tonraq and Senna's home. Without warning he came into the home startling both Korra's parents. "Mako, what is the rush? What's wrong with Korra?" Tonraq asked worried.

Mako took a moment to catch his breath and then looked Tonraq in the eye. "Korra left to find the people who took her necklace."

Katara walked in slowly a smile on her face. "Good for Korra, now Mako; are you going to go after her?" Katara said as if she had expected this.

"Hold on a minute, Korra can walk?" Senna asked confused.

Katara turned to Mako. "Go after her." Katara said simply and then turned to the two other adults in the room. "Yes Senna, Korra can walk as I had hoped. How she can walk isn't important; getting the necklace back is the important thing right now."

"I don't understand, what is so important about the necklace? What aren't you telling us Master Katara?" Tonraq asked with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"It's not something I'm allowed to tell. There are few people other then master benders and the avatar that know of the power of the item which could come in many forms. I can tell you this though, that small necklace holds great power meant for Korra and Korra alone. Unfortunately Korra doesn't know of the power but she will. She is drawn to the necklace, once she accepted the necklace; she began to feel the power of it. Korra must retrieve the necklace." With that said, Katara left.

Mako ran back to the compound and found Korra training. "Korra!?" Mako yelled over to her.

Korra turned to Mako, smiled and ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "Hey Mako, so I went to go chase down the people who took my necklace and then I realized one important detail. I am completely out of touch with the elements. I can do a few things but my abilities are so weak. I need to regain control before I go out fighting people." Korra said turning and going back to practice.

Mako nodded and watched as Korra trained and then knew what she had meant. Korra is terrible, how could she get so out of touch with the elements. Mako soon heard a voice behind him. He stood up and turned to see Katara behind him. "Master Katara." Mako bowed.

"She is out of touch because she hadn't been using her skills for some time. My husband said that the avatar must keep up his or her bending by always practicing. If he or she doesn't, the avatar will lose touch with the elements due to having four elements to control. That is why love isn't the best thing for the avatar, it is a distracting thing." Katara noticed that this made Mako feel bad. "At the same time Mako, without love in their life, the avatar can become hardened and unfeeling. All avatars had some type of love in their life whether it is their family, friends, whatever it may be. Korra there unfortunately let her love for you tie down her contact with the elements. What she needs from you Mako is to keep her going. Spar with her and keep her elements fresh. That's what I had to do with Aang. He had started to lose control himself at one point. Keep her on her toes and she'll be fine." Katara took one last look at Korra and then brought up one last thing before she left. "Make sure that she meditates."

'Keep her focused, I can do that.' Mako thought. "Korra, why don't you meditate for a bit?" Mako asked.

Korra wiped some sweat off her brow and smiled. "Who are you, Tenzin?" Korra teased but had to admit that he is probably right. "I need a break anyway, why don't you come with?" Mako nodded, followed Korra into the building and to the back. Korra sat down Indian style and put her hands together. Mako sat down next to her and copied her position.

"Korra, you must get the necklace back." Aang said.

"Avatar Aang, please tell me what to do." Korra said but Aang cut her off before she could start another sentence.

"Korra, that necklace in anyone's hands but yours is bad. Refocus the elements and go get the necklace." Aang said calmly.

"I must know; who was the girl I saw with Master Katara?" Aang had gone already. Korra opened her eyes and looked around. Korra focused her mind and concentrated on the elements.

Mako not really doing anything opened his eyes and sat down on a nearby chair. Mako had been sitting on the chair for hours and Korra just wasn't moving. "Is Korra even still alive?' Mako thought staring at her still form. More hours went by and finally Mako went over to Korra and put his hand under her nose. Air is coming out, so at least she is still alive. 'I have never seen her so patient before. It's getting late and I'm getting tired.' Mako laid down a blanket and lay down on it. He made a yawn and then fell asleep wondering if Korra would ever stop.

Shortly after Mako fell asleep, Korra opened her eyes. "Mako, I have been-" Korra took a pause in her sentence seeing Mako asleep. "-meditating for a long time apparently." Korra stretched and lie down next to Mako and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

The next day Korra and Mako both woke up at the same time to see Tonraq, Senna and Katara in front of them. "Have a good sleep you two?" Tonraq asked

"Yeah why would, oh right. Come on, give me a break, I meditated all day yesterday. I was absolutely worn out from that." Korra said defending herself.

"Korra, don't defend yourself. It was my fault sir; I should have known that Korra would have been too tired to move when she was done meditating. I should have been the one to leave the room, not Korra." Mako said apologizing.

"I think our daughter has a good man there, taking the blame for her. You do realize that you two sleeping together wasn't what I was getting at though. I really did just want to know how you two slept." Tonraq said as the three laughed at the two.

Korra and Mako blushed wildly, they look like tomatoes. "Well we just made fools of ourselves." Mako said.

"Yep." Korra agreed as the two quickly stood. "I had better go test out my bending and see if I can get better, quickly." Korra then rushed out of the room with Mako right behind her.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Keeping a Secret**

Mako and Korra ran off toward the center of camp and laughed a little. "So that was only the most embarrassing morning of my life." Korra said rubbing the back of her head. "On the plus side, I think my father likes you more." Mako blushed and turned away causing a chuckle out of Korra. Korra walked over to Mako and put her arms over his shoulders. "Come on tough guy, what do you say we spar? Let me get some practice in and forget this morning." Korra whispered in his ear for no real reason.

Mako pulled away, turned around and faced Korra firing a small ball of fire at her. "Heads up." Mako said with a grin on his face.

Korra barely dodged the attack. "Hey, no fair with the sneak attack." Korra said like a little girl. Korra then smiled and nodded. Korra then used the snow around Mako's feet and froze them in place. It only lasted a few seconds however and Mako was firing more and more balls of fire at Korra.

In Ba Sing Se, two soldiers ran into the castle necklace in one of their hands. "Sir, we have the necklace." The soldier said showing the king the item.

The King looked at it for some time and smiled. "So it is true what the boy was doing." The king waved the two guards away with the wave of his hand and then put the necklace on.

Back at the compound, Korra had been losing terribly. Once again for the fifth time, Korra had been pushed onto the ground by Mako. "Let's go again Mako." Korra said standing up.

Mako shook his head. "Korra, you can't possibly be serious. Look, let's take a break and get back to this later. You're exhausted." Mako tried to reason but it did no good.

"I don't have later Mako." Korra said and then heard Katara behind her.

"You're correct Korra, you don't have time. You need to go and get back that necklace." Katara said walking over to Korra. "That necklace is more important then you two realize. Mako, go with Korra and find out where those people went. Get back that necklace." The three stood there in silence for a few moments. "Go now, there is no time to waste." Katara said and without argument; Mako and Korra ran off toward the area where Korra got ambushed. Katara stood there and watched as they ran off; a worried expression crossed Katara's face. "Aang, help us all."

Next to Katara appeared Aang who put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "She'll get it back love. Azula won't get far and you'll be fine soon enough." With that he disappeared.

Korra and Mako went out back and sat down. "So Mako, where do we start? It's not like we know where they went." Korra sat down trying to think.

Mako sat down next to Korra and put a hand on her shoulder. "We may not but Master Katara seemed to act like she knew." Mako said wondering how she could know.

"How is that even possible Mako, she didn't get a good look at the people who attacked me, right?" Korra asked and then remembered what she had been told. "Though she did tell me that she sent you off on a mission which I now realize was for the necklace." Korra looked at Mako.

"How is that, I remember asking Master Katara what I should do for you and then she gave me the idea of making a necklace for you. So I left myself." Mako continued to think. "It is odd though, I don't remember how I made the necklace and yet Master Katara seems to think the necklace is seriously important. I mean like life or death important." Mako stood up.

"I think Master Katara has some questions to answer." Korra stood up shortly after Mako and then two ran back to the training area. "Master Katara, we have some questions for you." Korra said angrily.

"You two should be gone looking for the necklace." It then occurred to Katara that they don't know where to go. "Who were the people that attacked you, earth nation, fire, what?" Katara asked hurriedly.

"Earth, why?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Then go to Ba Sing Se, talk to the king there. I have a feeling that he will know where the necklace is, now go. There is no time to waste." Katara then left leaving the two with even more questions.

"Ok she is beginning to irritate me but I suppose we had better go." Korra and Mako ran off to find Tenzin.

Tenzin, Senna, and Tonraq had all been talking. "I must say that I have never seen my daughter so red before." Tonraq said wrapping his arms around his wife. After an hour and Korra and Mako had come into the room.

"Tenzin, we need to borrow Oogi." Korra said catching her breath. 'It's been a busy morning.' Korra thought.

"Again, I suppose you may borrow Oogi." Tenzin then began talking to Korra's parents once again.

Korra and Mako thanked Tenzin and then ran off toward the pens that the animals stayed in. Mako quickly climbed up on top of Oogi and then helped up Korra as soon as they were outside. "Oogi, yip yip." Oogi then took off. "Oogi, to Ba Sing Se." Oogi growled in understanding. Mako and Korra sat down and cuddled up in the saddle letting Oogi control himself. "So Mako, the necklace you made me; you don't remember how you made it?" Korra stared at Mako waiting for an answer.

Mako wasn't sure what to say other then the truth. "I really don't. I remember leaving to make it for you and then having it in my hand finished. I think I remember spending days crafting it myself but something tells me that that isn't how it happened. I'm sorry Korra." Mako frowned and then got a soft surprise from Korra. She had leaned in and kissed him lightly. "What was that for?"

"I don't know, you seemed depressed and so I thought that might help." Korra smiled widely and blushing. "I don't understand something though, why is Master Katara keeping a secret from us when it clearly involves us? Do you think that she is keeping more secrets from us?" Korra asked beginning to wonder about Katara.

"Oh come one Korra, she wouldn't keep a secret if it wasn't, oh who am I kidding. Something serious is going on and she is keeping it a secret from us." Mako said a little saddened by this. "Let's just worry about getting the necklace back huh?" Korra nodded and then she laid her head on Mako's shoulder.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter though not the most exciting. Please review, I appreciate them and thanks for the reviews I have received.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Asami's Hidden Talent**

Asami stands at the front of the ship looking out into the horizon as the sun began to rise. "I need answers, what is going on with me?" Asami sighed and then looked at her hands in confusion.

"Hey Asami, we're almost there. We've only an hour left, maybe less." Bolin said walking up and putting his arms around Asami. "Korra will help out."

Two days earlier Bolin had left Asami after talking to her about something to go and take care of a small surprise for her. Bolin went to his room and ran over to his bed and lifted up his pillow revealing a necklace with the fire emblem hanging off the end of the necklace. Bolin smiled happily as he got a few things together. After getting a few things, he went up to the roof of the building and looked out at the horizon. "Beautiful." Bolin said looking out toward the city. "Best views are here on the island." Bolin smiled widely and then saw an explosion. He pulled out his spyglass and looked out toward the city. He always has it on him for some reason even he doesn't know of. Mako could be seen running away with Korra in his arms. "What happened over there?" Bolin wondered putting his spyglass away. "All well, whatever happened, Mako has it covered." Bolin said having full confidence in his brother. "I had better get back to Asami now." Bolin then got off the roof with necklace in hand forgetting why he went up in the first place.

"Where did Bolin get to? He said he would be right back." Asami questioned after thirty minutes of waiting. "It takes ten minutes to the island and back, what could he possible be doing?" Just as she had said this, Bolin came running over to her. "Well it's about time Bolin." Asami stood there a smile on her face and her arms folded.

"Sorry Asami but I saw Mako running away with Korra in his arms. Mako wasn't being followed though." Bolin smiled rubbing the back of his head. "So anyway I was just curious about something. How do you feel about me?" Bolin nervously held the necklace in his hand behind his back.

"Are you asking me if I love you; because we've been together for two years now? Yes Bolin I do but if that's not what you're asking then I feel a bit embarrassed." Asami turned her head away blushing and then Bolin turned her head back around and kissed her.

"Yeah Asami, that's what I was asking." Bolin took a deep breath and then smiled. He got down on one knee and heard Asami gasp. Bolin pulled out the necklace and smiled wider. "Will you marry me Asa, ahhhhh?" Bolin was cut off by a small surge of electricity. He fell onto his hands and then took a second and stood up. When Bolin looked up, he saw Asami being thrown behind a few men.

Bolin trapped the two in a rock prison. He then turned and saw some more equalists running toward him. "Bring it on." Bolin said as Asami came up next to him. The two nodded at each other when Asami was grabbed from behind and thrown into a nearby building. "Asami!" Bolin screamed as a chi blocker hit him causing his left arm to fall limp. Bolin turned and threw the man into the air using his bending. After a few minutes of fighting and a woman went over to Bolin with a dagger in hand.

Asami finally began to regain her senses and noticed the woman with the dagger standing over Bolin. "Bolin, no!" Asami stood up and ran over to the woman who saw her charging. Asami pushed equalists out of the way and then went to punch the woman but when she did, a burst of flame flew from her fist which caught the woman off guard, it sent her flying through the air.

Bolin stood and ran off while dragging Asami behind him with his one good arm while everyone was stunned. To say that Bolin isn't stunned by what he just saw is an understatement but they needed to get out of there. Soon the two arrived at the docks which General Iroh happened to be at. "General Iroh, we need to get to the southern water tribe like right now."

General Iroh knew that something was going on and nodded. He went off giving orders and then went back to Bolin and Asami. "Now tell me, what is going on?"

"It's Asami; we have a question for Korra who needs to talk to Avatar Aang." Bolin simply said still seeing Asami in complete shock.

"What happened Bolin?" General Iroh asked.

"Asami, she can bend fire." The good general's eyes widened knowing Asami to be a non-bender and then hearing that she just bent fire; General Iroh couldn't believe it.

"Full speed ahead." General Iroh yelled.

Back to the present and Asami had worry written on her face after hearing what Bolin said. "What if Korra can't explain this Bolin?" Asami leaned up against the railing frustrated and the railing began to melt to Asami's touch. Asami quickly retracted her hands and turned to Bolin. "I can't touch anything or anyone with my hands Bolin, what will happen if we can't figure this out?"

"We will Asami, Korra will talk to Avatar Aang. I'm a hundred percent positive that Avatar Aang will have an answer for us. You'll learn to control this, everyone does." Bolin put a hand on Asami's shoulder and then pulled back from the heat emitting from her.

"You can't even stand to touch me. I'm a disaster waiting to happen." Asami let tears run down her cheeks as she covered her face. Bolin gave her a few moments and then Asami looked at Bolin. "You asked me if I would marry you a day and a half ago Bolin. I said that I needed some time to think about it and so I have. I'm sorry Bolin, but I can't." The boat beneath Asami's feet began to melt and so Asami stepped into the big bucket of water next to her as steam rose from the bucket. "I don't know how to control it Bolin and so I can't. I'm sorry Bolin; please just leave me alone ok. It hurts too much to be around people."

"Ok Asami, but if you need anything, let me know." With that Bolin walked away.

Asami frowned and looked forward. She could see the South Pole now. "Please be able to help me Korra."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Everyone's After Someone**

A woman went over to the phone and dialed in a number. She waited for about two rings before a man answered on the other end. "The avatar is still alive, if you want that necklace, you had better shape up." The woman said angrily.

"There was a small complication. Let me worry about taking down the Avatar, you worry about getting that necklace." The man then slammed down the phone. "The Avatar has ruined too many things for us already; she will not stand in our way any longer. I'll make sure of that."

After an hour, the boat finally arrived at the South Pole. Bolin and Asami got off the boat and headed toward the compound. Bolin ran off the boat more then ready for some land. He had gotten off and wobbled around not used to the boat rides. "I prefer the sky Bison."

Asami got off the boat and the snow began to melt. 'Great, I'm my own personal drought.' Asami frowned as she thought this. 'What firebenders have this kind of problem?'

Bolin had noticed Asami's sadness and wanted to go over to her but he knew that Asami really just wanted to be alone. Bolin walked ahead of Asami but still stayed close allowing Asami her privacy but also staying by her if she needed him for something. Soon they reached the compound and walked inside. The two were greeted by Tenzin and his wife. "Hi Tenzin, Pema. Where is Korra and Mako?"

"They aren't here; they are off to Ba Sing Se." Tenzin knew they would be disappointed not to see their friends but from the look on Asami's face, something told Tenzin there is more to it. "What's going on?" Then he noticed the steam coming from Asami's feet.

"I'm a firebender and I'm clueless on how to control it. I need Korra to talk to Avatar Aang about this. I'm hoping that Aang will know something about how this happened. I just don't want to hurt anyone because I can't control it. None of it makes any sense anyway, both my parents are non-benders. How can I be?" Asami had never felt so helpless. What could she do?

"How did you get here anyway?" Pema asked trying to change the subject.

"General Iroh was in Republic City and he gave us a lift." Bolin pointed toward the ship.

"You two need to take the ship to Ba Sing Se then. Go catch up to the two of them." Tenzin wanted them to go for the sake of Asami.

Deep in the compound, Katara sits by herself when a woman hidden in green clothes, no features to the woman could be seen; came up behind Katara. "You've done your job, I set you free." The woman said and watched as Katara fainted. "Soon, all our plans will fall into place. No one will defy us, I mean me. I will rule and avenge my father." With that the woman left.

Korra slowly woke up and yawned as she spoke. "So Mako, are we there yet?" Korra stretched and looked around.

"Yeah we're there Korra." Mako hopped off Oogi and then helped Korra down. "You slept all night, its morning now."

"I fell asleep during the day though, did I really sleep that long?" Mako gave her a simple nod. "Well then let's get a move on." The two of them walked toward the center of the city but it felt weird. No one is on the streets, they're empty. "Well this is uncomfortable." Korra subbed her arms up and down. She had chills from the creepiness of Ba Sing Se's empty streets.

"Forget it Korra, let's just get to the palace." Mako turned around having the feeling that they are being watched.

Behind a nearby building, a woman glared at the two and then smiled. 'Yes, go to the palace.' The woman said and then disappeared underground. When she came up, she is in the palace. "Sir, they're coming."

"Of course they are, set up the arena." The king said staring at the necklace happily.

Soon both Korra and Mako arrived at the palace. No one is guarding the palace. "This is so a trap Mako." Korra said looking around as they walked in.

"Maybe but we need to get the necklace back." Mako and Korra cautiously moved toward the throne room. Without any resistance, they reached the throne room. On the throne sits the earth King playing with the necklace. "Give us the necklace; it's not yours to have sir. It was taken from Korra." Mako said as Dai Li agents came from out of their hiding places.

"Now tell me what gives you the right to order around the King?" The King stood up and smiled.

"What is your name anyway?" Korra asked.

"No one knows my name and no one needs to know my name. I am the king and that's all that matters. Arrest them." The King said and the Dai Li agents attacked.

Mako and Korra knew that they wouldn't make it out of this without some help but they had to try. The Dai Li agents were the first to strike as five boulders came flying toward them. Mako blocked the two coming toward him and blew up one going toward Korra. Korra barely managed to raise a shield of earth to defend herself. She went flying backward and hit the wall. Mako got hit in the side by a boulder and went flying through the air. the Dai Li then trapped Korra and Mako in stone. Korra tried for a few seconds and managed to break free just to get trapped again. "This really sucks." Korra and Mako were then hit over the head. Just then six bolts of lightning flew through the air and hit each of the Dai Li and then King in the back. Korra did everything to stay awake. The person then came in from the side and took the necklace off the King and then turned to face Korra. The old woman smiled holding up the necklace. "I'm off to the South Pole." The old Woman heard footsteps, ran off and Korra finally blacked out.

In came a woman who is clearly from the earth kingdom. She pulled out a dagger and then stabbed the King in the chest, then pulled out the now bloody dagger. "Step two complete." The woman then chased after the old woman leaving the King to bleed out.

**A/N: Sorry if this was a confusing chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, I appreciate them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Who I Am**

The old woman made it to the war balloon that she had come in on, hoped in and put on the necklace. Soon she began to change to her younger, twenty-five year old self. "Finally, now to lay waste to that witch that ruined my life." The woman looked into the distance and then looked down over the edge of the war balloon.

Down below the woman with the bloody dagger looks up at the retreating war balloon. "Azula, I will get you and nothing will stop me."

After about thirty minutes, Korra finally woke. "Oh, my head is killing me." Korra grabbed onto her head with one hand and then looked around. "Mako." Korra stood up and went over to Mako who was just waking. "Mako, are you ok?"

Mako weakly woke looking around and found Korra coming over to him. "Korra, what happened to us?" Mako asked being unable to remember the fight.

"We lost miserably." Korra then remembered hearing something that the old woman had said. "Mako, we need to get to the South Pole immediately. Something is going to happen there and I'm not sure what. I just know that whatever it is, it isn't good." Korra helped Mako to stand up and they carried each other out the throne room. As they walked, they found no one around but didn't think anything of it. Soon they reached the door leading outside the palace and both worked to open it up. Once it opened up, the two had to cover their eyes from the bright light. "Was it really that dark inside?" Korra questioned as they stood in place unable to move from the brightness.

Once their eyes adjusted to the light, they continued. "Where is Oogi?" Mako asked hoping that the sky bison would come to pick them up and sure enough, Oogi landed in front of them. Seeing Korra and Mako using their strength to keep each other up, Oogi picked up the two and put them on his back. "Thanks Oogi, we appreciate it, now to the South Pole boy. Yip yip." Mako said as the two fell asleep. After a few hours, Korra and Mako woke feeling refreshed or at least a lot better. Their heads no longer ached, who knows if they have the strength to stand yet.

Korra looked over the saddle and just stared at the water below but soon noticed a ship heading by when a fireball went flying past them. It wasn't close to them but it did freak Korra out for a second and then she realized it is General Iroh. "Oogi, land on the ship." Once they landed, Asami came over to them.

"Korra, I need your help." Asami smiled happy to have Korra there.

"I'm happy to help but first we need to get to the South Pole. Something is going on and I'm not sure what." Korra said getting ready to leave when Asami grabbed onto her arm. "This needs to wait Asami."

"No Korra, I need help now. I for some reason found that I could firebend and I don't; I don't know how to control it. I need you to talk to Avatar Aang for me. I need to know what happened." Asami said desperately.

Korra looked away sadly. "I can't help you Asami. I wish I could but I can't. I can't even use my own bending well right now; I don't know how I'm going to be able to talk to Avatar Aang." Korra went to get on Oogi but stopped when she heard Asami.

"I thought the Avatar would help out a friend but I guess not. Just go do what ever it is you have to do." Asami didn't mean to be rude but she is scared that she'll hurt someone; she just had to know what is going on with her.

Korra sighed and then turned to General Iroh. "General, give me command of the ship and you head to the South Pole with Mako and make sure everyone stays safe. I'll stay here and try to help out Asami." General Iroh nodded and handed over command of his ship over to Korra and then left with Mako. "Ok everyone; get us to the South Pole as fast as we can get there." Korra got a yes ma'am from the crew. Korra then sat down Indian style and focused on trying to reach Avatar Aang.

After about twenty minutes and Aang appeared in front of Korra. "Follow me Avatar Korra and you'll see what you need to see." Korra then saw herself moving by pictures of the past when she suddenly stopped. In front of her stands a small girl and Avatar Aang.

"Avatar Aang, I'm scared. My mommy and daddy want me to use my firebending for things that I don't want to use it for. I don't really like my bending anyway. I know what the fire nation did to the world and I don't want to be a part of it. Can you take my bending away so that I won't have to use it anymore? Please." The young girl begged.

"My dear child, you are so young. How is it that you don't like your bending. Have your parents been that cruel to you?" Avatar Aang asked.

"They want me to hurt people." Just then a fireball went flying past the little girl and Aang.

"We told you never to talk to the Avatar you disgraceful child." The father said angrily.

Aang became outraged by this and trapped the firebender in a stone prison. "Who are you to call yourself a parent? She is an innocent child and you use her for your own pleasure. Now I know why you didn't want her to talk to me for you know that I know who you are. You have been cruel to those without and with bending and now I shall take yours away." Aang went over and took away his firebending. "You will not only lose your bending but the child as well, I assure you of that." Aang then picked up the poor child and took her to a secure place at the South Pole. "You will stay here with my wife, would you like that?" The little girl nodded.

Time zoomed past Korra again and now the little girl is a teenager. "Avatar Aang, you agreed that if I still wished my bending away this late in life that you would take it." Aang simply nodded. "Then take my bending I don't wish to have it."

"If you really want that, then a deal is a deal. I will take your bending away but remember that your children may be benders even though you won't be." Aang then went to take her bending away when Korra was taken to a different period in time. She saw little Asami playing with her mother when a firebender came into the home. "Run Asami, go find daddy." Asami did as she was told and ran off to another room looking for her father. 'I wish I had by bending now, for just this moment.' Asami's mother whispered as she was struck down.

Hiroshi came around the corner and saw his panicked daughter and ran to the front room where he saw the firebender kill his wife. Unknown to Hiroshi at that time, Asami was watching.

Korra was then taken back to the present. Korra opened up her eyes with shock written over her face. "Korra, what did you see?" Asami could see that something big happened.

Korra turned to face Asami. "Your mother was a firebender, your father never knew. She asked Aang to take her bending before she met Hiroshi. In the end though, she had wished her bending hadn't been taken. I'm not sure why your bending had only just now showed itself but you are a firebender and you always were." Just then Aang came to Korra.

"Avatar Korra, because Asami's mother had her bending taken, Asami's bending had been blocked until recently." With that said, Avatar Aang disappeared.

"Asami, your bending was blocked because of your mother's decision to have her bending taken." Korra said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Asami is still in shock from the news but managed to say a few words. "I now know why I have always been attracted to fire. I know who I am now. I understand, thank you Avatar Korra."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thank you for those that I've received.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Azula's Attack**

Asami stepped into the nearby bucket still confused about something. "Korra, was anything said about why I can't control the heat coming off my body. It's like the fire in me is determined to leave me burning my skin and everything I touch." Asami demonstrated by touching the nearby rail causing the metal to start to deform. When Asami pulled her hands back, Asami could have placed her hands back on the deformed metal and had it fit perfectly in the bends. "Tell me when the last time a firebender was able to melt metal. I'm my own personal blacksmith and my body burns. It hurts so badly at times, I want to explode just to rid myself of the pain." Asami began to cry and the tears evaporated.

Azula had arrived at the Southern Water Tribe and walked up to the compound with a happy evil grin on her face. 'This is my day to get revenge on her, the one who ruined my life.' Azula thought using her bending to bust down the door. It had caught the attention of everyone there. Those unable to bend ran into their homes and those able to bend made a wall between Azula and everything else. Azula smiled at the feeble attempt. She stood onto her hands and spun around sending fire in all directions knocking most everyone onto the ground. The only one left standing is Tenzin. "First I'll kill your mother and then I'll take you out permanently." Azula attacked wildly sending kicks and punches of flame one after another until Tenzin finally fell to the ground unconscious.

From a distance Katara had just woken up and noticed Azula break into the compound. She stood up and made her way toward the fight. She got there just as Tenzin got knocked out. "Azula you're the only witch that I know of that starts with a b."

Azula laughed out loud hearing the comment made toward her. "You are little miss perfect aren't you? You don't even have the courage to call me that." Azula laughed making a ball of fire in her hand. "It's time that I get my revenge on you for ruining my life." Azula fired off a fireball which Katara easily blocked. "You can actually still fight? I must say that I'm impressed but now I have the advantage." Azula created a giant ball and fired it off at Katara who blocked which created a smoke screen. Azula jumped through the smoke and attacked with a fiery dagger slicing Katara across the face. "You're not even a challenge anymore." Azula mocked and then noticed Katara smiling as she whipped blood from her cheek.

"What makes you think that I would just let you hit me like that?" Azula raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Look down." Azula looked down and her waist down had been frozen. Before she had the chance to defrost her legs, Katara hit her with a stream of water that broke the ice holding Azula and sent her flying through the air. "I'm still a master waterbender Azula and nothing you do will change that. Katara froze Azula while on the ground. "You'll never beat me." Katara turned and began walking away.

Azula was able to quickly unfreeze herself and stood up off the ground. Azula took the chance and fired ball after ball of fire at Katara and then finally a stream of fire. A smoke screen filled the air where Katara stood. "Some master bender." Azula began laughing and then noticed Katara come out of the smoke almost completely unharmed. "NO, it's not possible!" Azula screamed and sent electricity Katara's way, a psychotic grin plastered on her face. More smoke filled the air and Azula continued to attack refusing to let up until she is sure that Katara is dead. "I refuse to let you beat me again." Azula continued her onslaught. Azula finally stopped and let the smoke clear. Katara no longer stood there. Azula looked on the ground and in the snow unable to figure out where Katara had gone. "Where are you?" Azula asked as she looked frantically for Katara hoping to find her deep in the snow dead but that didn't happen, then she heard a voice behind her.

"I'm right here Azula." Katara said freezing Azula to the ground. "It's over Azula, give it up." Katara walked toward her son holding onto her side trying to heal the injuries she had acquired.

Azula noticed this and took this time to break free and attack. Azula broke free of the ice and fired a lightning bolt toward Katara but it didn't hit its mark. A man jumped in front of the bolt and redirected the blast. "Iroh, my dear nephew."

"That's enough aunt Azula." Iroh said staying in a fighting stance.

"It will never be enough." Azula jumped into the air and kicked fire in Iroh's direction.

Korra could see the South Pole and smoke rising. "This is taking to long." Korra did her best to focus on the water and used it to push the boat forward. It took twenty minutes but they finally reached their destination and everyone got off including Asami. When the group reached the compound, all but Katara had been knocked out however Katara is on the ground. "Don't you dare!" Korra yelled getting Azula's attention.

Azula finally manage to get Katara on the ground and at her mercy though Katara refused to show fear. "I've finally beaten you." Azula went for the final blow when she heard someone shouting. She looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Korra running toward her. "I'm tired of all the interruptions. Azula attacked Korra with streams of fire. Korra had been hit easily and went flying into a nearby wall. "Some avatar you are. You're nothing like Aang." Azula turned back to Katara and raised her hand above her surrounded in fire. She went in for the final blow for the second time when she was thrown into the air by a pillar of rock. Azula landed in the snow and looked to see who had hit her. Korra had used the water from the snow to raise her into the air. Her eyes glowing bright white. "No I won't allow the Avatar to ruin this for me." Azula rushed toward Katara but never made it as a giant piece of ice struck her hard in the side of the head that sent her flying and knocked her out.

Korra calmed down and landed on the ground as something hit her in the head knocking her out.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Trouble All Around Us**

Azula woke up and looked around a little dazed. "What hit me?" Azula rubbed her eyes to try and focus them. "That's right, the Avatar." After a few minutes and her sight had returned to normal allowing Azula to see where she is. "Why am I in a forest?" Azula heard a voice behind her; she quickly flipped around throwing some fire toward the voice. "Who's there?" Azula asked spinning around trying to find the person. Her head was grabbed, she went to attack the woman with a hold on her but it was too late. Azula's eyes went blank.

"Very good, now hand over the necklace." Azula nodded and handed over the item, Azula returned to an old woman. The woman threw Azula backward making her stumble as she tried to keep from falling down. "Kill yourself with this." The woman threw an earth kingdom dagger over to Azula.

Azula raised the dagger and stabbed herself. Azula's eyes returned to normal and she regained control of herself. Azula then realized what happen. She gasped for breath feeling the pain of the dagger in her chest. "What did you do, uhhh?" Azula let out a final breath and fell onto her back and into the mud.

"Step three completed." The woman then disappeared.

Back at the compound Korra just started to wake up. "What happened?" Korra asked looking around seeing Katara and the others around her smiling.

"Korra, I have something that you need to know but for now, let's get you something to eat and drink." Katara said with a smile.

"Master Katara." Korra said as the waterbending master left the room. "So who was that lady?"

General Iroh came over and put a hand on her shoulder. "That Avatar, was my great aunt Azula."

"You mean the crazy chick who tried to help get rid of Avatar Aang?" General Iroh nodded. "That was the woman I saw in my dream. I have to go find her and take her down. Avatar Aang tried to warn me to." Korra shook her head and smiled. "Is everyone else ok?"

"Korra, everyone is ok, however I must talk to you alone." Katara said bringing in some food and water for Korra. She set the food down and then pushed everyone but Mako and Korra out the door. Katara turned to Korra, who had begun to eat, and frowned. "Korra, I believe that Aang had a different reason for showing you what you saw." Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion but waited for an answer. "Korra, that necklace should have never been created but we'll get to that later. Right now let's talk about what you saw."

Korra swallowed the food in her mouth and began to explain. "I saw you and Azula fighting each other when you two were younger and then I saw her holding onto the necklace as an old woman. That's it." Korra said putting more food in her mouth.

"I was hoping there would be more. I can't be sure Korra but something doesn't feel right. I would think that if she would have kept the necklace, she wouldn't have been old in the dream. There is someone else involved here and if I'm correct, Azula may no longer be alive." Katara rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Now about the necklace Korra, Mako." Katara paused wishing that she could change the past. "Mako, you're in grave danger because of what you have done by making that necklace."

"Wait, I don't understand, how did I make the necklace to begin with?" Mako asked thoroughly confused.

"Let me just say that you making the necklace and the other person is connected. I told you how to make the necklace. Only that my mind was not my own." Katara could see confusion on their faces.

"So what, like, mind control?" Korra asked thinking the idea completely ridiculous.

"Yes, you two had been set up from the beginning. I only know this because when I was released from that grip, some specific things were revealed to me. Shortly after the news of Noatak's death, that woman came by and before I could do anything, she had my mind in her hands. By doing so, she found out about the power. That's when she told me to ask Mako to go and make the necklace. She had big plans but I'm slowly losing the memories. You must find her and take her down and there is one more person involved but I'm not sure of whom. The memories are fading fast." Katara said unable to remember anything else.

"So this woman set us up? She used people to make sure that she gets what she wants?" Mako and Korra said angrily thinking of how Noatak acted the same way.

"I wish I could remember but I don't now. The memories faded fast and now you two need to go get her. Know this though you two, when you get the necklace back, Mako will be summoned to answer for what he did." Katara frowned

"What exactly did he do?" Korra asked angrily.

"Mako created the necklace. He was found worthy because the spirits could tell that he would give anything for you Korra. Having this necklace also means not letting it fall into the wrong hands. Because it did, he will answer for it. There will be only one way to save him and you can't do it for it was because of you that this necklace was made. Enough though, go find the necklace and get it back. Expect there to be a trap waiting for you because even though I don't remember anything, I know that you will have to fight for it. I must know one thing, do you know what kingdom the person could be in?" Katara asked.

Korra and Mako thought for a bit and only Korra could think of it when a knock came to the door. Katara welcomed in the person. "Mother, Azula's body has been found. It was brought here with a dagger in her chest." Mako, Korra, and Katara walked out to look at the body.

"This is because of the necklace that people are dying. Tell me Korra, is this the first person to die by the woman?" Katara asked.

Korra had to think back a little and then shook her head. "I remember one other dying, the earth King. Right before I blacked out, a woman killed him. By the way, what is with people always knocking me unconscious?" Katara gave her a stern look. "Right, not the time."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review. I wasn't sure what to call the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Taken Mako**

In Republic City in an old theater in a secret room known to only equalists, a phone rang. A man with the mask of Amon on answered the phone. "You've failed me once already but I will give you a second chance to redeem yourself. I will give the Avatar to you on a silver platter; all you have to do is finish her. Fail me again and I will not be so generous." The woman on the other end then hung up. The man growled angrily and then slammed the phone down.

In the earth kingdom, the woman in green sits on the throne twirling a dagger around in her hand. "How do I get the girl to that fool?" The woman asked aloud. "What could I use against her?" The woman thought for a bit when an idea came to mind. "General Lian, come here."

"Yes your highness." The general bowed.

"I love the sound of that." The woman said, a grin appearing beneath the mask she wears. "General Lian, what distracts the Avatar more then anything, if she lost this thing, would it make her lose focus? Tell me what it is that I'm talking about." The woman asked.

The general thought for a moment. "I'm not sure that I understand your highness."

"Her boyfriend, go get him and bring him to me." The woman grabbed a picture out of her pocket handed it to the general. "This is the man I want you to bring to me." The woman then pulled out a few items and handed them to her general. "Use these to knock him out and anyone who gets in your way. Now go." Lian bowed and then left. "The Avatar will fall, one way or another."

Katara, Mako, and Korra looked at the body. "Poor Azula, I have to say that I feel sorry for her." Katara said and then pulled the dagger out of her chest. Blood dripped down blade and onto the snow. "How did this happen, Azula is not so easily defeated."

"Neither are you Master Katara." Korra said with a wide smile and gave Katara a thumbs up.

Katara didn't pay attention to the compliment being too focused on the dagger. "The dagger, it looks familiar to me somehow but I don't know how." Katara snapped out of her daze and looked at Korra and Mako. "You two need to go to Ba Sing Se again."

"Are you kidding me, we've been there too many times already. I'm sick of the traveling and I'm sure that Oogi is tired too." Korra complained.

"Korra, you're the Avatar, it is your job to keep the peace. Right now the only way to do that is to go back to Ba Sing Se and get back the necklace." Korra sighed and let her head droop. "I know but do you realize how much traveling I did with my friends?" Korra shook her head. "Let's just say that you don't know what it means to travel. Go Korra."

"Fine, I'm going but Mako is coming with me." Korra grabbed onto Mako and dragged him along. "Let's get this over with so that I can relax." Korra said getting up on Oogi with Mako's help. "Thanks Mako." Mako simply nodded and smiled. They took off into the air.

"Something is bugging me." Mako said aloud. "Why is it that we found her body when we weren't looking for it and why was the dagger still in her chest? Do you think it was that woman trying to get us to Ba Sing Se?" Mako asked.

"I don't know Mako, what are you a detective? Does it really matter, I mean we would be going whether we found the body or not." Korra just laid back on the saddle and relaxed while she could. "It's clearly a trap and we'll be ready for it when we get there. We'll get back the necklace and" Korra didn't want to finish the sentence remembering what Katara had said.

"I'll be fine and we'll be married soon enough and the only thing we'll have to worry about is how many children we want." Mako said with a smile.

Korra chuckled at the children comment and smiled. "Yes well it could be a few years before that happens." Korra scooted over to Mako and put her head on his shoulder. Korra quickly lifted her head up and gave Mako a quick kiss.

The two had been traveling for four hours now and finally came within view of Ba Sing Se, the wall anyway. About five minutes later and they reached the wall and noticed more guards then usual on the wall. The two didn't pay any attention and flew right over the guards and then they heard Oogi groan and start to fall out of the sky. Korra tried to get Oogi under control but he had fallen asleep. Oogi hit the ground and slide ten feet. Korra and Mako shook their heads, a little dazed from the impact. Korra then felt something hit her neck. She pulled out a dart and groaned. "Not again." Korra then fell asleep.

Mako looked around after the crash when something hit his neck and then he fell unconscious. When he woke, he found himself in a dark room. He could hear people talking but couldn't see anyone in the room with him. Mako tried to move but found himself unable to do so. "Where am I?" Mako asked when the door opened. Mako couldn't tell who it was as he is still groggy.

"Hello Mako, it's good to see you love." The woman said.

"Korra, is that you?" Mako asked.

The woman chuckled and then saw the worry on Mako's face. "No but soon you'll love me with no choice of your own but you'll surely think it was." The woman grabbed onto Mako's head.

Korra woke up and looked around. She found herself behind some bars. "Where am I?" Korra asked as a woman came over to her and smiled. Her hair, brown and rolled up into a bun. She is about six feet and muscular but not bulging. "Who are you?"

"I'm General Lian and you are a prisoner to our two highnesses." General Lian said. Just then a woman came over with Mako holding onto her hand. "Meet the new King and Queen." Korra's eyes widened in shock seeing Mako with that woman and then the three left the building.

At the South Pole, Katara had been thinking about where she had seen the dagger and then realization hit her. "Long Feng." Katara dropped the dagger shocked and scared.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Story of the Daggers**

Tenzin noticed his mothers panic and ran over to her quickly with the kids and Pema following behind him. "Mother, what's wrong?" Tenzin noticed her hands shaking and the dagger on the ground. Tenzin had never seen his mother so terrified. The kids were beginning to worry for their grandmother. Tenzin put a hand on his mothers' shoulder which caused her to jump a little. "Sorry, what's wrong?"

"It's Long Feng's daggers." Katara shook nervously.

"That crazy maniac that tried to control people?" Pema asked holding Rohan close to her.

"Gran-gran, who is Long Feng?" Jinora asked, head cocked to the side.

"You should leave children." Katara said with the best smile she could muster.

Everyone but Jinora left. "Gran-Gran, I'm practically a teenager now, can't I stay and listen?" Katara looked to Tenzin to see if it is ok with him and Pema. The two parents said that it is up to her. Jinora looked on with pleading eyes. Katara nodded. "Yes." Jinora said and sat down waiting to hear the story.

Katara struggled for a moment remembering the pain of the daggers. The thought of them always brought pain and fear. Katara sat down and took in a deep breath, then began the story. "Tenzin, I never wanted to tell you this story but I suppose that I need to now." Katara took in another deep breath and continued. "It started with Long Feng. I've told you that his bending was taken." Tenzin and Pema nodded.

"Well, I never gave you the reason that you looked for. Long Feng created some daggers to use against his enemies, one being your father. The daggers were made to resist the bending of the avatar. Even to this day it is a mystery how it was possible. Aang hadn't found out about the daggers for some time. We knew that there were people dying, we just weren't sure as to whom it was. Aang and I were on a stroll one night when a man who had been slashed across the arm bumped into us. He had said that Long Feng was after him. We took the man away and asked him what had happened. He had said that he had been scratched by a dagger and for whatever reason, his bending refused to work." Katara took a second to breathe and then continued. "That's when we found that his daggers were cutting off peoples bending. This angered your father greatly Tenzin." Tenzin then stopped her.

"Mother, so even before Amon, people were having there bending taken away?" Tenzin said calmly.

"Yes and no, the people lost their ability to bend, however the daggers were more of a sharp chi blocker. With chi blockers, they squish a benders chakra which is only temporary. With the daggers, when someone would get cut, it would cut the chakra. Even though the skin may heal and though the chakra may seal itself, the energy is lost by then. Think of it like pond, you can make it smaller and still go swimming but if you dig a ditch in the middle deep enough, the water will disappear. The only difference is that you can fill the ditch and the rain will eventually refill the pond." Katara explained.

"Jinora, are you ok?" Pema asked seeing Jinora become slightly nervous. Jinora calmed down and then nodded. "Ok." Pema went over and grabbed Jinora in a hug for comfort. "That won't happen to you Jinora or anyone." Pema said trying to add to the comfort.

Katara took a minute to let her granddaughter calm down and then continued. "Aang, he chased Long Feng down. They fought for a long while. The daggers just seemed to absorb the attacks coming from Aang. I really thought that Aang was going to die this time but then my brother came in and knocked the dagger out of Long Feng's hand with his boomerang. He then held his sword to his neck. Soon Toph arrived and arrested Long Feng but not before Aang took his bending and ordered a complete search of every place that Long Feng had been to. We found hundreds of daggers and had them all destroyed. Long Feng was then left to rot in prison for the many murders and other crimes." Katara finished her story.

"So that's why you're so scared mother?" Tenzin took a moment to process this. "Almost losing dad that way. Was this before I was born?" Tenzin asked.

Katara shook a little but answered his question. "It was while I was pregnant with Kya. I still have nightmares of that day. If it hadn't been for my brother, I would have lost Aang that day."

"Ikki and the rest of us wouldn't be here?" Jinora asked holding onto her mother.

"That's correct Jinora, that's why these daggers worry me so much. We can only guess that because of the resistance to bending, they were able to take it away. I now fear for Korra and Mako greatly. I shouldn't have sent them." Katara said worried that they would both end up dead.

"Don't worry mother, they are tough benders, they'll be fine." Tenzin said more for himself then for Katara, hoping that he could convince himself that they would be ok.

"I hope I'm wrong, I really do." Katara then stood up and left crying quietly.

Jinora stood up and looked at her parents. "I'm beginning to wish that I hadn't listened to the story but I'm kind of glad that I did. I'm going to go check on gran-gran." Jinora then left the building after Katara.

Tenzin and Pema looked at each other worriedly, unsure of what to do. "What do we do Tenzin?" Pema asked.

"I'm not sure dear, I'm really not sure. For right now though, let's go be with the kids." The two then walked off.

Jinora caught up with Katara. "Gran-gran, I'm sorry you're so sad." Jinora grabbed onto Katara's arm and saw a small smile cross Katara's face.

"It's ok Jinora, there's no need to be sorry but thanks for worrying about this old woman." Katara knelt down and gave her granddaughter a hug.

"I'll make sure to keep you and everyone else safe." Jinora said standing up straight and full of courage.

"That's sweet Jinora but no, if it came to it, you need to leave with your parents and get away. You're the last of the airbenders and we can't loose you." Katara smiled wide at Jinora. "You're so brave Jinora, your sister and brothers will need that from you." Jinora nodded. "Now let's not worry anymore about this."

"Ok gran-gran." The two just sat and watched the sun set.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Woman behind the Clothes**

After a few minutes of getting over the shock of seeing Mako with someone else, Korra finally tried to move but found she couldn't. Korra looked behind her and found metal shackles on her wrists and feet. Between her feet and wrists is a long chain connecting the shackles. "Just perfect." Korra said looking around to see if she could figure out how to get out. There is absolutely nothing in the room but metal walls. Korra could only think of one option. Korra focused as she tried to bend the metal. She pulled at the shackles on her wrists causing them to dig into her skin. "Come one bend, bend." Korra said painfully as she tried to free herself. Soon something wet could be felt coming from her wrists. Korra then heard footsteps coming her way. She closed her eyes and continued to try and bend the metal shackles. "Come on, bend." Korra's eyes shot open and glowed bright white. The shackles then began to separate where they connect to the chain and then finally snapped. Then in one motion, she broke the shackles and freed herself of them. Korra faced the metal wall and grabbed onto it and began to rip the wall down.

A man walked toward the cell grumbling along the way. "I shouldn't be taking orders from her." The man in a mask said. Once he reached the cell, the shackles had been broken and the wall had been ripped into. The man slapped his head. "She is so going to blame me for this." The man then ran off.

The woman and Mako had been in the throne room when a guard came over to them. "Your highness, the Avatar is gone and you know who is no where to be found." The guard bowed hoping that the woman in green wouldn't kill him.

She stood up and growled angrily but calmed down. "Find that failure and kill him." The guard nodded and ran off.

At the South Pole Asami and Bolin went to the training grounds. "Ok Asami, if you want to get this down, we have got to practice. I know you can do it." Bolin got into bending position.

"Ok Bolin but I don't want to hurt you." Bolin was about to comment when Katara walked past about fifty feet from them.

"Where is she going?" Bolin asked as he started to follow her.

"Bolin, don't follow her, that's stalking and its wrong." Bolin hadn't heard her and so Asami sighed. "Fine but if we get in trouble, I'm going to say I told you so." Asami took off toward Bolin melting some snow on the way.

Katara walked over to General Iroh. "General Iroh, Could you come with me to Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked.

"Of course Master Katara, just let me get the crew ready." General Iroh started toward his ship when Katara grabbed onto his shoulder. He turned and saw her shaking her head. General Iroh raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I have an old firebender war balloon. It'll be faster then the ship and I need to leave as soon as possible. It's hidden in the stables." The two walked toward the stables and Katara opened up a secret door by pushing a nearby button. Behind the door sits and old war balloon. "Let's go." General Iroh quickly got it started and the balloon floated up quickly. "I'm coming Korra, Mako." Katara said as the balloon floated quickly into the air.

Bolin sighed loudly as he saw General Iroh and Katara float away. "Come on Bolin; let's get back to training me ok." Bolin sighed but nodded.

Korra had run off and hid out in a nearby cave. It was getting dark and she had been getting tired. She then remembered her injured wrists and used water from a puddle in the cave to heal them. "I'll rest hear for tonight and figure out what to do in the morning." Korra lie down and fell asleep on the cold floor.

In the morning Korra woke up to some small animals staring at her. "Hey little creatures." Korra said and then remembered that she hadn't seen Naga in a long time. "I miss you Naga." Katara stood up and dusted herself off and saw a fire nation balloon heading toward the palace. "What is the fire nation doing here?" Korra asked herself. "Since when did they start using balloons again?" Korra shook off the questions and headed toward the palace in case whoever it was needed her.

Lin Beifong heard of an equalists heading to Ba Sing Se and decided it best to go there, alone however. She walked up toward the palace as a fire nation war balloon flew overhead. She ignored it and headed toward the palace so as to make sure that the king knows about the equalist. Once she reached the front doors to the palace, she noticed that no guards blocked the front door and the balloon she saw earlier was there. Lin rushed into the palace and ran to the throne room. She heard the voice of Katara inside. She listened in when a crash was heard and the Avatar was heard. Lin continued to listen.

"Master Katara, you're here?" Korra ignored the question that she just asked and turned toward the woman in green and Mako. "Hey whoever you are, let my fiancé go. Who are you anyway?" Korra asked angrily.

The woman took off her mask to reveal a green eyed woman with waist length black hair. "You want to know who I am, well let me answer that for you. My name is Chan Feng, daughter of Long Feng. Thanks to Katara here, I lost my father." Chan turned to face Katara. "You just had to tell your brother to keep an eye on my father. Aang would have died if not for that or at least lost his bending. My father rot away in jail because of you."

"He was cruel; he used people for his own purposes. He killed people and used the daggers which are now forbidden to even exist." Katara said calmly. "Now you'll face the same fate."

"You're just angry that you're little friend Toph got hurt." Chan said.

"Your father used mind control and then raped her." Behind the door Lin's eyes widened in shock and anger.

**A/N: This seemed like a good place to have a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Learning of Toph**

Chan Feng laughed and then noticed that Lin had peeked around the door but didn't let anyone know that she knew. "Yes and because of that you have little Lin Beifong." Korra is shocked and Katara is furious. "Amazing to think that she has a sister, isn't it Avatar. I may be younger but I have more guts then Lin ever had." Chan smiled and then looked toward the door. "Why don't you come on out Lin, I'm sure you have questions." Chan said with a wicked grin. Lin came out from behind the door angrily. "There's my big sister."

"Shut up, I will never be your sister." Lin shouted,

"That isn't really your choice now is it? We both have the same father just different mothers. You can deny that we're sisters but you can't change the facts. Only I'm loyal to father. Join me sister and we'll avenge dad." Chan said

"No way, I'll never join someone like you. I'm chief of police in Republic City and that's where I belong. Besides, I could never join someone who thinks using people for their own needs is good." Lin then turned to Katara angrily. "You and I will talk when we get back." Katara looked away sadly.

"You won't be leaving anywhere. Mako, go take care of the good chief." Mako rushed at Lin and chased her out the door. "As for the two of you." Chan threw a dagger at Katara and Korra. Katara used a water whip on the ground hard enough to bring tile up into the air blocking the dagger. Korra just simply dodged it.

Outside, Lin had been fighting off Mako. "Mako, enough of this." Lin said blocking a fireball with a chunk of rock. The two sent rock and fire back and forth until Mako finally got a hit on Lin. Lin landed hard on the ground as Mako stood over her. Lin thought fast and bent the wall behind Mako into earth shackles and wrapped them around Mako's wrists. Then the shackles retracted into the wall holding Mako there. "I'm sorry Mako." Lin then created a cage around him. Lin ran back to the throne room and saw Korra on the ground and Chan quickly approaching her. Lin ran in unnoticed and saw Chan lift the dagger above her head.

"It's over Avatar." Chan said but never got the chance to finish the job when a thin metal cable wrapped around her wrists. Chan was then pulled onto her back and dragged toward Lin. Chan tried to fight back but doing so broke her wrists. Chan screamed in pain and then continued to fight the cables. Lin yelled for Chan to stop but she wouldn't listen. Soon enough the cables dug into Chan's skin crushing the bones not already broken. Chan screamed more and tried to turn around and free herself beginning to panic. Then it happened, the cables cut through her wrists cutting off her hands. Chan became furious and ran at Lin angrily but she had lost too much blood and passed out.

Lin retracted the bloody cables and sighed. "Lin, don't worry yourself. This isn't your fault." Katara said as she watched Korra rip off some off the bottom of Chan's dress and used it to wrap around Chan's stubs for hands.

"Why Katara, why didn't anyone tell me about who my father was?" Lin turned around hurt and angry.

Katara put a hand on Lin's shoulder but Lin pushed it away. "I'll explain on the way to Republic City." Katara said and then went to help with Chan. Katara went down the hallway and found Mako being held against the wall. She went over and put her hands onto Mako's head. After Katara had finished healing Mako, they left the building and Lin, Katara, General Iroh and Chan got in the Balloon while Korra and Mako got on Oogi. "Korra, the necklace." Katara reminded Korra who smiled sheepishly. Katara grabbed the necklace and threw it over to Korra who caught it and then the group flew off.

"Ok, now tell me why I wasn't told." Lin demanded.

"Lin, Toph didn't want you to know. Your mother was worried that you would find her weak. She also wanted you to have a father that you could be proud of and so your mother made up the story of your father being killed in war. Sadly she never got married after being raped. Toph was broken at that point. Toph knew that Long Feng had used her to keep Aang and the rest of us busy and that just made things worse. Toph felt weak and it took time to get her strength back. When she found out that she was pregnant with you, she kept you a secret by disappearing for a while." Katara said and then Lin cut in.

"I can't blame her; I wouldn't want to have people thinking the worst of me either. Though I wouldn't be surprised if she was embarrassed to have me." Katara then slapped Lin angrily.

"Don't you ever think that she was embarrassed to have you. She loves you more then anything in the world regardless of how you came along. She told everyone that though you were a rape baby, that you are the most important thing in her life. There is nothing that she wouldn't do for you Lin Beifong. Toph even being broken, was tougher then nails. When she had you Lin, she lit up in a way that I had never seen her light up before. Toph had always hoped to keep that secret from you. She didn't want you to know about that evil man. That's why she became so determined after you were born to make sure that he was put in prison and never let out. She made up a pretend father for you for that same reason. Toph wouldn't be able to take it if you turned on her thinking her weak." Katara finished.

"That's why she had always been so hard on me. She didn't want me to fall victim to scum like Long Feng. She always pushed me hard to be my best but she had also been the most loving person I knew. When I would hurt myself, she was always there to make sure that I was taken care of. My mother always got you when I cut my knee or bruised a rib or anything that hurt me physically. I could never think my mother weak." Lin looked over the earth Kingdom as they continued to float away. "I miss you mom." Lin looked up into the sky and for once in a long time cried and whispered. "You are far from weak mother, I love you so much."

In the spirit world Toph listened to Lin. "Thank you my daughter."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Four Angry Spirits **

Lin, Korra, and the others made a quick stop at the South Pole. Once they arrived, Asami and Bolin ran over to them. Korra was the first to go over to the two followed by everyone but Lin. "Hey you two, how is Asami doing?" Korra asked tiredly.

"I'm fine Korra, I'm not melting things as much as I was before but I still don't have the hang of it." Asami smiled widely and then saw the woman behind them but ignored it. "So is everything ok with you?" Asami asked.

"I think that this whole thing is finally over." Korra said with a smile until Chan spoke up.

"You think this is over for you Avatar, you're so naïve." Chan laughed manically as General Iroh carried her off.

Mako walked over to them. "Bolin, how are you? It's been" Mako froze in place and then collapsed onto the ground, Korra and Bolin rushed over to him.

Mako opened up his eyes and noticed fog all around him. "Where am I?" Mako questioned looking around. "Korra, Bolin, anyone?" Mako at this point wasn't sure where he is but he has an idea as to what's going on. "Ok spirit elementals, where are you?" Mako kept calm looking around but never saw anyone. "Is this my punishment, being alone in a dream?" He squints to see if he could find anything in the fog.

"Mako the firebender, you have been judged by the spirits and are found guilty." A voice said as the four spirits came into view. "Mako, you have disregarded our rules for the power of the item that we helped you make." Yue's voiced boomed in Mako's ears like thunder.

"I don't see how that's fair, I couldn't even remember how I made the necklace more or less any rules you told me about. I don't know how I remember now." Mako said defending himself.

"You did not need to remember, you had feelings that told you not to let anyone but the Avatar grasp a hold of the necklace. You just disregarded it and took no caution. You're to be punished for your deafness and carelessness." Yue attacked Mako with a stream of hot water.

Mako dodged it easily enough. "What can I do to earn your forgiveness then?" Mako asked worriedly not wanting to die.

"There is nothing you can do." The four benders attacked as one when another spirit blocked the attack. "Avatar Aang." Yue said calmly and gentle.

"I have come to vouch for Mako." He heard Mako sigh in relief. Aang turned to Mako with a stern look on his face. "Mako, I can vouch for you but you must save your own self. I will decide if your sacrifice is worth the cost." Fear appeared in Mako's eyes once again.

The four spirits one by one attacked Mako angrily. "Well what if I destroy the necklace?" Mako asked hoping that that would be enough to earn the past Avatar's forgiveness.

"You think it's that easy for us to forgive you? That will not do Mako; you must really sacrifice for your forgiveness." Aang said gently with a bit of sorrow in his eyes.

"Fine then I'll cut off my fingers then." Mako said desperately. Aang shook his head and as Mako got attacked again. "Please just give me a hint as to what it is that I should do please." Mako dodged some more attacks as Aang just watched sadly. Mako got hit in the side which sent him flying. Rock came from the side and hit Mako sending him in the air. Mako stood up weakly and came to a decision that he knew Korra just might kill him for. "I'll give up my bending." Mako said as all four spirits attacked.

Aang stopped the attack saving Mako from being pulverized. Aang stood there for a second thinking. "Aang, is this an acceptable sacrifice for Mako to make?" Yue stared at Aang awaiting his answer.

"Mako, you have made your decision and you will live with this for the rest of your life." Aang went over and put his hands on Mako, then took his bending away. "You must take the necklace to air Temple Island and there I'll destroy it. Take it to the secret quarters there, my wife knows the way." With that said and Aang disappeared.

Mako looked at the four spirits shaken up and listened as Yue spoke. "Mako, you have been spared due to Avatar Aang. You leave this place and make sure that you accomplish that task." The four spirits disappeared leaving streams of smoke.

When Mako woke, Korra is the first thing he sees. He looked around for a moment and then realized that he is in the temple on air Temple Island. "How long have I been out for?" Mako stared directly at Korra and couldn't help but smile.

Korra put her hand behind Mako's head and played with his hair. "You've been out for a day now." Korra may have been playing with his hair but the look on her face said that she is clearly worried. When Mako didn't answer, Korra came up with one. "It was about the necklace wasn't it?"

Mako nodded and then frowned. "Korra, you'll probably kill me for this but I had to so that I could be with you." Mako let out a heavy sigh. "I had my bending taken away." Mako waited for Korra's wrath but it didn't come.

Korra wasn't sure what to think. "Was it that bad?" Korra asked with tears starting to come.

Mako noticed this and grabbed a hold of Korra in a hug. "Korra, if I didn't give up my bending, I would be dead right now and no, you can't return my bending to me." Mako made sure to add that last detail before Korra could ask.

Lin pulled Chan into a nearby cell. "Get comfortable Chan, you'll never leave here." Lin turned to leave when Chan laughed.

"You think you can keep me here sister." Hearing that and Lin slammed the door and had four guards make sure that Chan stays where she is. 'You don't have a clue what's about to happen sister.' Chan whispered to herself.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Chan Returns**

The man in the Amon mask paced back and forth wondering what he should do. "Chan is in prison but I still need her for the necklace. She won't be worth anything to me once I get it but the question is how. She won't just hand the necklace over, especially since I failed to get rid of the Avatar." The man continued to pace trying to figure things out when a man ran in wearing the equalists clothing.

"Sir, it's time to recover Chan." The man nodded and the two walked off.

Lin had been keeping an eye on Chan for hours now. Even with four guards, she wasn't sure that Chan would be contained forever. "Guards, we take Chan to Boiling Rock tomorrow morning. In the meantime, let me have a word with her." The four guards nodded and backed away out of earshot but not out of sight. "Chan, I just have to know, why would you be loyal to someone like Long Feng?" Lin cringed slightly, disgusted by the mention of his name.

"You really think I care about him?" Chan snickered at the comment.

"Why are you so intent on getting revenge for him then; I heard what you said earlier." Lin stared at Chan waiting for an answer.

"Why do I want revenge for that lousy creep you ask? Well I'll tell you then. Long Feng had his fortune safely hidden away and only I knew of its whereabouts until the Avatar found it. Avatar Aang took it away from him but since I was a child, he let me keep it. I was more then happy with that as I still had my mother. However I wouldn't be able to have it until I was old enough. That's when my mother took the money and ran off with it. All I had was the palace in Ba Sing Se and I intended to keep it. Unknown to the Avatar at the time, my father had escaped from the prison he was put in. He took the palace and then the Avatar took my father away, took me away and put me with a family. Sure they were rich but I wanted the palace. I couldn't have the palace since my stupid father took over by force which in turn kept me from inheriting it. So to answer your question, I want what was taken from me which was also taken from my father. So to get what I want, I have to avenge my father." Chan finished her story which to Lin didn't make any sense at all.

"Your father owned the palace, he was never king." Lin pointed out. "What are you talking about?"

"I would love to explain it to you sister but my ride is here." Just then the wall of the prison was blast open. Chan had gotten into a safe place but Lin had been thrown to the ground. "Until next time sister dear." Chan ran off with a man in a mask.

The four guards tried to catch Chan but they were too late. One of the guards helped up Lin who thanked the man. "Thank you, we need to warn the Avatar." Lin watched as the masked man drove off into the distance with Chan.

Mako had rested for the whole day and had explained that the necklace had to be taken to Air Temple Island to be destroyed which Korra had decided was a good idea. The next morning and Korra, Mako, General Iroh, and Katara had gotten into the war balloon. "Take care everyone; we will be back soon enough." It had been late noon when they left and so they wouldn't be to Air Temple Island until nightfall. Once they arrived at the island, they hurried to the secret area of the temple.

Lin had seen them land and ran to catch up with them. "Avatar Korra, Mako, General Iroh, Master Katara, wait." Lin used her metal cords to grip onto Katara's arm and gently pulled. Katara turned around and smiled.

"Lin, what is going on?" Katara asked with a smile.

"Chan, she escaped with a man in a mask." Lin warned and Mako overheard. Mako had heard this and stopped. "Mako, you ok?"

Mako stood there and looked at the entrance to the area. Something didn't seem right and so he backed up. "Let's wait, something's wrong."

Korra shook her head and smiled. "Oh come on Mako, you just don't want to get rid of the necklace and the spirits freaked you out." Korra took the necklace from Mako. "I'll go do it myself." Korra then took off.

"Korra, stop." Katara yelled. Korra ignored it and kept going.

Mako knew Korra wouldn't hear Katara at this point and tried himself. "Korra, it's not safe, stop." He said running after her.

Korra continued to ignore it, reached the entrance and stopped wondering if maybe Mako was right. She turned to leave when a shock went through her body and she fell to her knees. The necklace was taken from her and Korra was thrown from entrance of the building. Mako ran over to Korra and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry Mako, I should have listened." Korra said weakly.

Out from the entrance stands Chan with the masked man. "You really should have turned and run Avatar." Soon Chan's hands started to come back. "Why don't you show your face?" Chan said to the man next to her. The man took off the mask to reveal Hiroshi. The two then pushed past the four and disappeared.

General Iroh went after them. Katara walked over to Mako and Korra sadly. "Master Katara, how can she grow her hands back?" Korra asked weakly.

"The four elements combined in that way gives life. The only thing it can't give life to are dead bodies but it can restore limbs so long as the person is still alive. That item can also heal and return someone back to their younger age. The necklace gives life in one way or another. Fire, water, earth, and air are all life even when earth doesn't seem like it. Now with that necklace, she has great power; the one thing the necklace can give, not dealing with life itself. Now Chan has it, no thanks to you Korra." Katara said angrily as General Iroh came back beat up and injured. Katara ran over to him and began to heal him. Korra being tired fell asleep and it isn't going to be peaceful for her as she will soon find out.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thank you. I was gone for two weeks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Punishment**

After Korra fell asleep, Lin helped Katara, Mako, and Korra get back to the South Pole via police escort. The trip had definitely been faster then the balloon but it still took until midnight to get back. Once they arrived, a storm started. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed. The animals in the stables began to freak out except for Naga. Lightning hit the stables causing a fire to start. Korra hadn't even flinched in her sleep. Mako quickly carried her to the compound, set her down to rest, and then ran off to help the others.

Katara had been trying to put out the fire but the fire refused to calm down. Only one thought ran through her mind. 'The spirits are angry.' Soon animals could be seen running out the doors, breaking them as they ran. Katara had to avoid the animals to keep herself from getting run over. Mako showed up and looked to Katara wondering if all the animals are out. "Naga is still in there Mako."

Without a second thought and Mako ran toward the stables and in to look for Naga. The fire raged inside and the wooden beams began to creak, shake, and fall. Mako made his way further inside when a beam fell right in front of him. He couldn't get past and the smoke made it hard to see and breath. Mako had begun to cough as he looked as best he could for Naga. He started sweat profusely and his lungs began to be sore from his coughing. Finally he found Naga who seemed to be stuck in mud. "I'm coming Naga." Mako yelled out to the animal. Mako noticed a small gape that was just big enough to get through when someone pulled on him and dragged him out of the building. "Let go, I can get to Naga." Mako tried to get free but his coughing made it difficult to fight back. Once they were out, the stables collapsed. "Naga!" Mako screamed as loud as he could as a loud painful howl from Naga could be heard. After it collapsed, rain started to pour down and the fire slowly went out.

Korra looked around after she fell asleep. She hadn't a clue where she is but it is a dream and so she really didn't care. After she walked around for a while, Avatar Aang came to her and that's when she realized that she isn't in a dream but the spirit world or at least Korra thought so. "Aang"

Aang cut Korra off and spoke angrily. "Korra, you have interfered with the destruction of the necklace. You are the Avatar and as such this world will be much more vivid and dangerous to you." Just then Korra was hit in the back by a bolt of lightning. Korra shriveled to the ground in pain and began to shake. "Korra, because you're the Avatar we can't take your bending or even kill you but the spirits will take something of importance from you. This is because you didn't listen and now the world is in great danger. You as the Avatar have failed to keep the peace by this self righteous act. You think that because you're the Avatar that you know better then anyone and you have failed the test. I hope for your sake that this punishment will get you to listen to others." With that said and Aang disappeared.

That morning Korra woke with a start. Korra could feel sweat coming down her forehead. She wiped it away and then a sharp pain shot through her chest causing her to fall back to the ground. She clasped onto her chest and then felt heat. Korra's chest burns horribly and she began to gasp for breaths. "I get it, this is my punishment." Korra said, the pain rising in her chest and then began to spread through her body. Korra couldn't take the heat and took off her clothes as Katara walked in.

"Korra, lay down." Korra nodded and lay down. Katara pulled out some water and put her hands on her chest. The water cooled off her chest and soon the rest of her body. "Better?" Katara asked.

Korra nodded and then grabbed her clothes and put them back on. Her breathing became normal again and she could relax. "That was painful, though I didn't expect for a punishment from the spirits to last only a little while."

Katara looked away sadly. "Korra, that wasn't your punishment."

"What do you mean Master Katara?" Korra began to worry and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Mako tried, he really did but Naga is dead Korra." Katara said sadly.

Korra shook her head and repeated the word 'no' a few times over. "That is a sick joke, don't you lie to me?" Korra refused to believe that Naga is dead.

"What good reason would I have to lie to you Korra and besides, you only have yourself to blame for her death." Katara said angrily but calmly.

Korra stood up from her spot and slapped Katara. "I didn't cause this to happen."

"You really think that this wasn't your fault? You've risked the world's safety because of that stunt you pulled last night and now the spirits are furious with you. I bet the only reason you're not dead is because the world needs you now more then ever. That's why Naga is gone instead, because of you always thinking that you're right about everything. If you had just listened to us and stopped going Naga would still be here and you know it Korra. Mako took his punishment and now you have to take yours. This wasn't your decision and yet you made it anyway. You have time to mourn for Naga but you have a job to do."

"No, I refuse. I just lost my best friend; Naga has been there for me since I was young." This time Katara slapped Korra.

"You don't think that we haven't suffered loss. I lost my mother when I was only a child, Mako and Bolin lost their parents as children. Aang lost his family, friends, everything he knew and he was only twelve. You still have friends, your family, Mako, so don't you tell anyone about your loss when Aang had it far worse then you. Go and mourn for Naga but you're not above the world in loss." Katara stared at Korra as she ran off. "Aang, please help." Katara said as she looked into the sky through the window.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: What a Morning**

Chan woke up that morning with a smile on her face. "Step four complete." Hiroshi came up behind her. "What do you want, your lucky I let you live." Chan said putting her gloves on.

"You're telling me that step four was losing your hands?" Hiroshi asked as if Chan were nuts and she is.

"No you fool and I don't need to explain anything to you." Chan pushed Hiroshi out the door and changed.

'You'll regret letting me live Chan.' Hiroshi whispered as he walked off.

At the South Pole, Korra ran as fast as she could toward the stables and found them burned down. Korra jumped into the ruble and started clearing it away looking for Naga. Korra had cleared a lot away and found nothing. Then a hand could be felt on her shoulder. Korra instantly pulled away and then looked at the person. Before Korra could ask, Mako pointed in the right direction. Korra ran off and found Naga next to a grave. "Naga." Korra ran over and hugged her dead friend and cried. Mako had walked up behind her but didn't get the chance to say anything. "Thank you Mako for trying to save her but please just leave me alone." Mako nodded though he knew she couldn't see it and then walked off. Korra examined the body for a second after feeling a thick red substance. In Naga's chest is a giant hole that hadn't healed. Korra, without even looking could tell that something pierced Naga's heart. "Naga, I'm so sorry." Korra continued to cry for a long period.

Mako, Bolin, and everyone else close to Korra including General Iroh watched from a distance. "My poor baby girl." Senna said watching sadly with Tonraq's arm around her.

"Will she be ok?" Bolin asked.

The group continued to talk except for Mako. "I know how you feel Korra. I wish I could do something to help." Mako sighed sadly and sat there for hours watching Korra cry, turn away food and just ignore everyone. It had been getting late and Mako finally decided to go over to Korra. "Korra, are you ready to go inside?" Mako asked carefully trying to avoid Korra's anger.

"Go away Mako, I don't want to go anywhere." Mako quietly said ok and left.

The next morning and Mako had woken up after a rough night. Mako went outside and toward where Korra is and as he had guessed, Korra had been there all night. Mako went over to Korra's sleeping form and sat down next to her. After a while and Korra woke up to find Mako next to her. "Mako, what are you doing here?"

"I'm worried is all." There was a moment of silence before Mako spoke again. "So Korra, are you hungry?"

"I" Her stomach interrupted her with a growl. "Yeah Mako, I am." Korra stood up with the help of Mako and then she noticed a bit of blood on her arms. "I suppose I had better wash up first." Her stomach growled again. "Or I suppose I can wait until after I eat something." The two walking into the compound and found Asami and Bolin training again.

Asami was the first to notice the two and ran over. "Korra, how are you holding up?" Asami could tell by looking at Korra that she isn't the best.

"I'm just depressed is all." Korra turned her head away not wanting to look at her friends.

"Hey Korra, you lost your friend, you have every right to be so." Asami wrapped Korra in a friendly hug however the hug wasn't returned. Asami couldn't blame Korra though, she knows how it feels to lose a loved one.

Back in Republic City, Chan had gotten herself ready to move forward with her plan. "The Avatar seems to be out of touch so killing her should be an easy task now. Don't fail me this time Hiroshi." Chan said taking a bite out of her food.

"Of course I won't fail you this time." Hiroshi pulled out a knife and moved in on Chan. Chan heard him getting closer and turned around. "You won't be here for me to fail you." Chan grabbed onto Hiroshi's arm and started pushing him away.

"You'll pay for this treachery." Chan said and then something shocked her making her lose her grip on Hiroshi's arms. Hiroshi then plunged the dagger through her heart. He grabbed the necklace and put it on despite the blood on the string.

Hiroshi looked behind Chan's dead body and saw his loyal subject in one of his machines. Hiroshi nodded and then grabbed a lantern and smashed it against the carpet setting it on fire. Hiroshi and his follower then left. "Step five, failure." Hiroshi said mocking Chan. The two made it outside and watched from a safe distance as the building burned to the ground. "There goes the past." The building was the one used by Amon during the revolution. "Now it's my turn and with this necklace, the Avatar will fall to me." Hiroshi felt a surge and fired off a fireball. "No bender will be allowed to live." Hiroshi smiled evilly.

"Sir, how is it that you can bend fire?" Hiroshi's right hand man asked.

"Easy, the necklace gave it to me. See the necklace has two abilities, giving life in three different ways but the second gives power in two ways. The first being the ability to give a non bender the power to bend and the other is to increase the power of a bender. Unfortunately I can only get one of the two." Hiroshi smiled thinking of all the things he can do now. "Step one complete. Step two is now underway." Hiroshi and his right hand man walked off. "My daughter will be the first to pay for betraying me and then the Avatar."

Korra had just finished breakfast and went to bathe. Mako got everything ready for Naga's burial. Once Korra got back and everyone said something about Naga except Korra who is the final one to say something. "Naga, you are my best friend and I let you down. Now you're dead because of me but I will make it up to you my friend. You've been with me through everything up until recently. I'm sorry that I let you down Naga, I will miss you forever. I wish that I had been better but I can't take it back. I love you Naga." Korra then leaned into Mako's shoulder and cried as General Iroh and some others lowered Naga into her grave. "I'm so sorry Naga!" Korra screamed into the sky. 'Please forgive me.' Korra whispered.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Fallen City**

It's been a week since Naga died and Korra hasn't left her room. She had been training in her room which involved things getting burnt, soaked, and so on. General Iroh had gone to Republic City the day after Naga's death. That's when he learned of some interesting information. General Iroh quickly made his way back to the South Pole.

"Korra, that's enough. Get up and get on with your life. Republic city needs you." Katara said grabbing onto Korra's arm and pulled gently. Korra pulled her arm away and turned from Katara. Katara turned around and walked out the door. Outside waits Senna and Tonraq. "You go talk to your daughter." Katara walked off angrily.

Senna walked in first to talk to Korra. "Korra sweetheart, please leave your room. We hate to see you like this. We know that losing Naga is hard for you honey." Senna walked over to Korra and put a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder.

"It hurts so much, how does anyone get over it?" Korra said crying into her mothers shoulder.

"Korra, no one gets over it but they do deal with it by doing things to keep their loved ones death off their mind." Senna grabbed Korra in a hug.

"How can someone just act like it didn't happen?" Korra hadn't understood what her mother was saying.

"No one does that, it still hurts no matter the length of time. Even Master Katara feels saddened by the thought of not having Avatar Aang, her friends and her brother around. The key here is to move on but never forget them. Honey, it's time that you move on but always keep Naga in your memory. It hurts but at least you will keep Naga with you." Senna gave Korra a quick kiss on the cheek and then stood up. "Come on Korra." Senna then walked out.

Korra trusts her mother but couldn't seem to let herself break free and then General Iroh came into the room. "General, what are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"Korra, you're needed in Republic City immediately." General Iroh said trying to catch his breath.

Korra turned around sadly. "I can't" Korra simply said.

"Avatar Korra, benders are dying. You're needed to protect them." The general explained hoping Korra would change her mind.

Korra's eyes widened and then she stood up angrily. She couldn't help but blame herself for this. 'I just don't learn do I?' Korra chastised herself. 'First I ignore them about the necklace and then I ignore them about, ugh.' Korra couldn't even finish her sentence she is too upset with herself. 'I'm the Avatar and I'm screwing everything up. No more, from now on I listen one hundred percent.' Korra turned to Iroh and smiled. "Walk and talk with me General." The two walked out of the room as Iroh explained everything happening in Republic City. The two walked past Katara, Korra's parents, and others.

Korra turned to Tenzin, seriousness written all over her face. "Tenzin, I need to get to Republic City ASAP. I'm going to need Oogi right away. I'll take you with me but everyone else will go with General Iroh on his ship." Korra said walking toward Oogi.

In Republic City, Lin had been chasing down multiple different villains. Buildings had been set aflame and dead benders lay on the ground. Many were burned to death and others were stabbed and killed. It looked like an apocalypse hit the city. Some of her own law enforcers had been killed chasing down one man. The fires started so quickly that after the first was put out, she had to rush to others and try to catch up and stop the madness. Lin had been so sure that Chan is behind this. "Chan, come out and fight me." Just then one of her men came over.

"Ma'am, we just found something in the first fire that is to say disturbing." Lin turned around and the man continued. "We found Chan's body burned but that isn't what killed her. We found a hole in her chest; the dagger had been left in her body." The man handed Lin the dagger.

"How; did she have the necklace?" Lin is sure of the answer but had to know for sure. The man shook his head. "We need the Avatar more then ever now." Lin turned around for a minute to think and then turned back around. "Get all the benders you can and get them out of the city, don't worry about the fires, now go." Lin paced around nervously, who could this firebender be that's causing all the trouble and that has a thing against benders. As far as Lin knew, there aren't any. "Korra, please return and save this city. We need you more then ever." Lin could feel tears form and struggled to hold them back. "Mother, please help me." Lin looked into the sky but all she could see is smoke and all she could hear are screams. "This is our city and whoever is terrorizing this place will be dealt with accordingly." Lin tried to stand strong but it had gotten hard to do. The city had fallen on a matter of days and the good benders had fallen even faster. Everything happened so fast, Lin couldn't keep up. Every time they thought that they had someone, another person came up. They just seemed to double every time they caught someone. First it was one, then two, four, eight, and so on. The worst part is that their leader never showed his or her face. "Amon was nothing compared to this." Lin seemed to only be able to watch as the city crumbled around her. A noise was heard above her and she found that it is Oogi.

Oogi landed down and Korra immediately jumped off. "Lin, what can you tell me about Chan?" Korra said assuming it is Chan behind this.

"I hate to disappoint you Avatar but Chan had been stabbed with one of her own daggers. I just found out myself." Lin lifted up the dagger for Korra to see.

Hiroshi smiled as he looked down from his blimp. "The Avatar will fall to me and soon the world will be cleansed of these evil people and then I can get rid of this necklace and rebuild the city the way it should have been built in the first place." Hiroshi then walked back into the blimp.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Air Temple Island**

"Ok Lin, how is Air Temple Island? Is it in one piece?" Korra asked unable to see much through the smoke.

"I'm not sure, it's possible it's been left untouched but it could also have very well been the first place leveled or at the very least damaged. On the other hand, it may have been left alone though it's doubtful." Lin knew that it must have been hit since that's where Tenzin and his family are however getting rid of them first would prove difficult. Lin couldn't be sure what to think.

Korra thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "Ok we're going to the island to sleep for the night and let General Iroh know where to go. Hopefully they'll be here by morning." The three of them jumped onto Oogi and took off toward Air Temple Island.

Tenzin couldn't help but look at Korra differently. One second Korra had been so distant, wanting nothing to do with anyone or anything and now she is here taking charge. Korra had changed in a matter of seconds. 'Whatever General Iroh did, it was good for everyone.' Tenzin thought, staring at Korra who is standing on the saddle staring off in the direction of the island with determination in her eyes. He had never seen such focus from Korra before, not that she hadn't had but he had never seen it. He couldn't help but smile at the young Avatar. That's when he saw the island.

The statue of Aang is now headless and the arm holding the staff no longer exists. "Lin, is Fire Lord Zuko's statue in the same condition?" Korra asked and only got a nod from Lin. As they got closer, the island looked worse. Doors had been ripped from their hinges, buildings to the right have been set on fire and some are gone completely. The temple has giant holes in the sides in multiple spots. The trees on the island had burned to the ground. "Lin, can you make the area more livable by sealing up some of the holes?" Korra asked with depression evident in her eyes. Once they landed and Lin went to work using earth bending to stabilize the building. Afterward, the three walked in. "Tenzin, go contact the General and tell him to meet us here." Tenzin nodded. "Lin, let's go see what we can use tonight." Lin left to the kitchen to find food while Korra left to see what rooms would be usable.

Every room had been destroyed, no beds had been left in one piece. Windows had been smashed and the glass is everywhere. Walls had holes in them in some rooms but in all the rooms; furniture had been destroyed. Some of the floors had holes in them as well as hallways. Pictures had been torn down and ripped. The worst of it all is the blood stains and bodies. White lotus guards lie in hallways and rooms with holes in their chests, some missing legs and arms. Korra couldn't take it anymore and went to find Tenzin.

Tenzin had gone to his quarters and found almost everything destroyed including the Morse code machine. Papers are scattered all over the room and bodies lay around room and some out the window. Some of the bodies are burnt more then others. Tenzin couldn't communicate with General Iroh. Tenzin then remembered the old ways of sending messages and went to find his emergency messenger hawk but even the hawk is dead. "Whoever is doing this is keeping us from communicating with anyone." Tenzin said to himself.

Lin had gone to the kitchen and looked around, it unlike the rest of the building appeared in good shape. Lin opened up one of the cupboards and got startled when a rat fell out of it. Lin stumbled back a bit but quickly regained her composure. She looked at the multiple food items but none are edible now. She went to every covered and like the first, the food is inedible. Some of the food has rats in them and others have bugs. Spiders have invaded some of the cupboards. "How could Republic City fall so fast?" That's all Lin could think of at the moment.

Korra went to find Tenzin but had changed her mind and went to the top of the tower and looked into the distance. Fires rage throughout the city and smoke took over for air. "Republic City is officially hell on earth. It's my fault, I shouldn't have been so selfish. I shouldn't have been so upset over Naga and just come back." Korra had become angry with herself. "All this because I didn't listen and now hundreds of people are paying for it, I'm a horrible Avatar." A hand was felt on her shoulder. Korra flipped around to see Lin behind her with Tenzin.

"Korra, you are stubborn, hotheaded and not the best listener but you're not a horrible Avatar. Look at my father Korra, he hadn't been around for one hundred years. You made a terrible mistake but you're not a terrible Avatar." Tenzin said with a smile and then Lin spoke up.

"Hotheaded is right. Korra, every Avatar makes mistakes and some are worse then others and though you made possibly the worst mistake, you aren't giving up and that alone makes you a good Avatar Korra. If you didn't even try to fix this mistake, you would be terrible. Korra, when it came time to stand up you did. You've never been one to back down from anyone and that makes you annoying and good. The Avatar no matter what happens can't back down. That is something that Avatar Aang taught me when I was a girl. My mother always told me that to stand up and fight for yourself makes you good, to fight for others makes you great. Sometimes you have to fight for yourself to help others. My point is Korra, you had to fight off your feelings so that you could come and fight for others. You're a good Avatar Korra and you only keep getting better." Lin was then grabbed in a hug by Korra and decided that for once, she wouldn't push away.

"Thank you both, I appreciate it." Korra smiled as a few happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

**A/N: I wasn't sure what the correct name for the Morse code machine is. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Lin's Last Breath**

The next day and Korra woke up as the sun began to rise. She groaned as she stood up off the hard ground. She rubbed her neck and stretched after getting on her feet. "Next time I sleep in the unstable building." Korra looked out into the distance and saw a boat heading their way. "They got here quickly." Korra went over to Lin and Tenzin and woke up the two. "Come on you two, they're here." Korra helped up Tenzin and smiled. "For the record Tenzin, you're a great teacher." Korra smiled and then hugged him.

"What brought that on?" Tenzin smiled widely returning the hug.

"I know that I'm not the easiest person to teach but you stuck with me, thank you." Tenzin nodded and then a crash was heard. The three ran over to the edge and started laughing loudly. The boat had crashed into the side of the island and just stuck there like a dart as the waves moved away from it. Iroh came up to the deck and couldn't believe what had happened and then saw three people laughing. "Way to teach the island a lesson General. It must be terrified of you now." Korra yelled down to Iroh.

Iroh just shook his head and then yelled up to Korra playing along. "It had better be scared of me." Iroh then started laughing as the others come up on deck. Iroh quickly gained his composure and turned to the others. "Come on eveyone, let's get up there."

Once they arrived up on the island, they were shocked about what they are seeing. Before any comments could be made, Korra started. "Ok everyone, we need to find the person doing this." Korra turned to Asami. "Asami, is your bending coming along ok?" Asami nodded. "Good, we'll need the power and the surprise since no one else knows. What I need you to do now is go to city hall and see if you can find the council and hope that's it's not too late." Asami nodded and then Korra turned to everyone else. "We are going to split up into groups but first, Master Katara. You are going back to the compound, no arguments. I can't risk your life, you're too important to me. You're a grandmother to me." Katara wanted to argue but couldn't and simply nodded. "Mako, Bolin, you two go together and be careful. If things become troublesome for you, get out. I won't forgive myself if you two got hurt or worse. You two see if you can find out anything." The two brothers nodded. "Tenzin, go with Asami and make sure that you two stay safe. You can get out of danger better than anyone here." Tenzin nodded. "Lin, I want your help with finding who ever it is behind this. Everyone meet back here, Oogi will available to Mako and Bolin. Tenzin can get here without as can I. remember that no matter what happens, don't separate from each other. Let's move out. Actually, Master Katara, I uh want you to stay here for the day and see if you can get the boat unstuck, General Iroh, once she does, take her home." Iroh nodded and then the group of six took off on Oogi.

Once they arrived in the city they had been reminded what to do and then they went their separate ways. Asami and Tenzin headed straight for City Hall. Mako and Bolin went in a random direction since they didn't have any specific area. Korra and Lin headed to where Chan had been killed.

"Tenzin, I'm a little worried about what we'll find at city hall?" Asami wasn't sure what to think about all this. She was just gaining control of her bending that she never knew she had and now she is being expected to use it. She is nervous and doesn't really want to fight anyone.

"Don't worry Asami, I'm sure the council is taking care of things." The rest of the way, neither person said anything. Once they arrived at City Hall, they began shaking. The place had been trashed and the council aren't visible from the front door, they could only hope that that is a good thing. Papers littered the floor and the desk burnt and broken. The pillars holding up the second floor had begun to crumble. Part of the ceiling collapsed onto the stairs blocking anyone from going up. The two started to walk away when Tenzin heard a small gasp. He ran over to the side of the desk followed by Asami. On the floor lies one of the councilmen under some rubble. They cleared off the rubble. "What happened here?" Tenzin asked gently, holding back his anger.

"We…we couldn't…couldn't hold him off." The councilman said through gasps. "He…ugh" The councilman then went limp. Tenzin checked for a pulse but none could be found.

Asami began shaking terrified and then Tenzin spoke. "We need to find Korra and get everyone together." The two then rushed off toward the door and made it out of the building as it blew up. "A trap." Tenzin said simply.

Mako and Bolin had looked for people anywhere but no one wanted to so much as speak. They had searched for ten minutes when they finally decided to stop and then a bender came over to them. "You two need to get out of here. H" The man said as a dagger flew into his back. Bolin and Mako quickly ran off.

Lin and Korra had been searching for only a few minutes when very faint screaming was heard. The two ran off but Lin being the faster of the two quickly left Korra behind. Korra used some earth bending to move faster but Lin was too fast and soon Lin was out of earshot. Lin ran toward the noise not realizing that she had left Korra behind since her men could always keep up. Lin hadn't even thought about Korra not being able to. Lin finally reached where the screaming had come from. In front of Lin sits a small child and a mother, both burnt badly and dead. "Korra, you ready?" Lin asked but got no response. Lin turned around and noticed Korra running to catch up with her when she had been cut off. "Great." Lin said running off toward Korra but was cut off by the man in a mask. "You're under arrest for the murder of a great amount of people." Lin said not knowing how many people had actually died.

"You think so do you?" The man said and then fired off fire balls at Lin. Lin blocked the balls with a wall and then formed a boulder and through it at the man. He simply dodged it and fired some more balls at Lin. She used multiple walls to block the balls and then got hit by the man. Lin went flying backward and hit a wall. The man jumped at Lin who formed a pillar which sent the man flying through the air. He landed on his feet and attacked more ferociously making Lin go onto the defensive. Finally the man broke through Lin's defense which sent Lin skidding on the ground. The man jumped on Lin and grabbed a hold of her neck and began to burn it. Lin struggled and managed to throw off the man. She had started gasping for air and when the man attacked again, she kicked his face which knocked off his mask. Lin's eyes widened at what she saw. "Hiroshi." Lin said weakly as Hiroshi talked to Lin and began to strangle and burn her. Hiroshi saw Korra coming and then stood up and left.

"Lin, Lin." Korra screamed worriedly as she ran to her. Lin fell to the ground gasping for air. "Lin, you'll be ok." Korra then began to try and heal her. 'Come on, come one.' Korra whispered as she tried to heal Lin. Then Asami, Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin saw the two from different angles and ran over to them.

"Korra…it's Hiroshi." Lin could feel her throat getting tighter. "I'm sorry mom, I let you down." Lin said struggling.

"First off, your mother is proud of you and secondly, you're not gonna die on me Lin. You're like an older sister to me and I love you as such." Tears began to flow from Korra's eyes as she continued to try and heal Lin.

"Thank you Korra…I appreciate it." Lin said as her eyes began to flutter when Tenzin and the others walked up. "It's good to…see you one…last time Tenzin." Lin took one last breath and then closed her eyes as her heart stopped.

"No, I won't let you die on me." Korra continued to try and heal Lin. That's when Asami came over and pulled her away. "Let me go, I can heal her." Korra cried fighting against Asami. "I won't lose someone else." Korra finally collapsed onto her knees, head in her hands.

**A/N: I know sad chapter even for me, I like Lin. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Necklace is Ours**

The group just stared shocked at the scene. Tenzin had been the first to speak. "I can't believe Lin, she" Tenzin couldn't finish his sentence.

Korra after a little while stood up angrily. "Lin will get a proper burial but right now, we have to find Hiroshi. He will pay for killing her." Korra let some more tears slip.

"My father, he did this?" Asami asked shaking.

"I just wonder why Master Katara didn't tell me that he could get the power to bend using the necklace but I suppose that shouldn't have been necessary since it should have been destroyed. Besides, it had to do something else right." Korra said getting off topic. "Anyway, let's go find him. Asami, do you know where he could be?"

Asami didn't want to say, she is worried that she'll have to fight with bending. She didn't want to accidentally hurt her friends but she doesn't have much of a choice. "He wouldn't go someplace obvious but I do have an idea. I followed him around after my mother died when I shouldn't have and found a secret place. It's where he builds a majority of his cars. At the time my dad didn't want me to get hurt but now I know better. I can take you to it." Asami led them to an old warehouse that was still used until just recently. They walked in and Asami went over to one of the machines and put in a name into the machine, her mothers. A door below them opened up and men started coming toward them yelling at them. "Go, I'll catch up."

The group except for Bolin went down. "I'm staying here with you." Asami nodded and the two kept the men away.

Tenzin, Mako, and Korra made their way down the steps and into a large factory. The three walked onto the catwalk near them and looked around. "Hiroshi, where are you" Korra started but was cut off.

"Avatar, welcome." Hiroshi said from somewhere and then tackled Tenzin from above and fired a ball at Mako knocking him over the railing and onto a crane above a cauldron full of what looks like lava. "Now with two out of the way, why don't I end you now?"

"My thoughts exactly." Korra said rushing at Hiroshi. Hiroshi pulled out two daggers and set the two on fire. Korra backed up and focused but didn't have the chance to go into the Avatar state. Hiroshi wouldn't let her focus long enough and she hadn't practiced it. Korra tried to bend the metal but she couldn't and there hadn't been any water for her to use. She only has two options, fire and air. Korra bent the air and knocked the two daggers out of Hiroshi's hands.

Hiroshi simply pulled out two more daggers and did the same but this time strapped them to his wrists. "Out of practice aren't you Avatar?" Hiroshi rushed at Korra who jumped over him and fired two balls of fire at him and then formed a whip in her hand.

"How did you get so good Hiroshi?" Korra asked dodging the dagger he tried to hit her with. Korra jumped into the air avoiding the daggers but got grabbed by the foot this time and was pulled onto the ground. Hiroshi tried to grab her throat but Korra rolled out of the way. Korra stood up and then got kicked in the stomach and she fell onto the ground. Hiroshi then climbed on top of her and handcuffed Korra to the railing with a lot difficulty. Korra finally got angry enough and went into the Avatar state but quickly calmed herself knowing what would happen if she died while in the Avatar state.

"So sad Avatar, it's finally over." Hiroshi raised the daggers above his head went to plunge them into Korra's chest when a swift kick that felt hot hit him in the face. "Asami, you just won't stop will you." Hiroshi ran at his daughter who dodged the daggers and hit Hiroshi in the face with a hot punch to the face. This time Hiroshi noticed why. "How are you bending?" Hiroshi asked angrily.

"You wouldn't know would you? Mom was a firebender." Fire appeared in Asami's eyes and she attacked ruthlessly. She punched him over and over and then a hand grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Enough Asami, he has had enough." Korra said now free thanks to Tenzin.

"He deserves to die." Asami said angrily.

"Maybe Asami, but that is up to Korra now." Tenzin said.

Korra pushed Asami away from her father and stood between them. "Asami, he'll have a much worse punishment then death, you have my word on that." Just then heat coursed through Korra's shoulder. Hiroshi pushed Korra aside and went to attack Asami put Tenzin pushed Asami aside. Tenzin got cut across the chest.

"You filthy benders." Hiroshi went to kill Tenzin when a hand grabbed onto his wrists. Hiroshi turned and to see Asami covered in fire.

Her body is now consumed in fire and fire filled her eyes so that nothing but fire could be seen. "You'll pay for what you did." She created two fire daggers and slashed Hiroshi across the chest making blood spurt from his chest. Finally she ended it with a slice to his throat and then she threw him into a cauldron below while ripping the necklace from his neck.

Below Mako woke up to see Hiroshi falling into the cauldron. "I guess we won." Mako said making his way back up. Once he reached the top, he saw Korra and Tenzin groaning. Mako quickly helped up Korra who is holding onto her shoulder. "You ok Korra?" Mako said worriedly.

"I'm fine but my shoulder hurts greatly." Korra said pain on her face thanks to her shoulder.

Asami helped up Tenzin and Mako helped Korra; they headed toward the door and up the stairs. Bolin had just started to wake up from being knocked out cold. He then noticed Asami with blood all over her. "What happened Asami, are you ok?" Bolin rushed over to Asami to help.

"Fine, I'll explain later but for now, let's get out of here." The four left the building but Asami had every intent to return to blow it up later.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Lin's Funeral**

Asami and the others slowly made their way to Oogi who had been waiting patiently on the docks. On the way, they picked up Lin's body. Asami and Mako helped up Tenzin and Korra. They flew to the island, Tenzin holding onto his chest and Korra holding onto her shoulder. Once they arrived, they noticed the boat gone. "Let's get you two to the South Pole."

The group had honestly expected to see Iroh's ship at some point along the trip but never did. "What did Master Katara do, bend her and the General back to the South Pole?" Bolin asked and then walked over to Asami. "Are you ok Asami?" Bolin put a hand on her shoulder.

Asami turned and faced Bolin with a smile. "I'm fine Bolin; I just can't believe what I did today." Asami couldn't get the images out of her head. She had become enraged and it wasn't pretty. "I know that he was no father to me but I killed him. Fire really is a death bringer." Asami let a tear slip.

Bolin wasn't sure what he should say. He took a moment to think and then hugged Asami. "Look Asami, I don't think I agree with that. It all depends on how it's used. Imagine if we were stranded somewhere and it was freezing, you would be an instant bon fire and could keep us warm." Bolin said with a big grin.

"Thanks Bolin, I wanted to be compared to a bon fire." Bolin realized what he had said and tried to defend himself but Asami wouldn't let him. "I know what you meant Bolin and I know you have a point but it doesn't help with all that I've seen." Bolin looked away sadly. "Hey, it's midnight Bolin, let's get some sleep, what do you say?" Bolin nodded and the two lay down and went to sleep.

Early that morning, the group woke up to Oogi landing. "Wake up everyone, we're here." Mako said looking up seeing snow everywhere. Mako helped up Korra who's arm had become very red and blistery. Asami helped up Tenzin with Bolin's help, careful not to hurt Tenzin and the blister across his chest. Everyone got off Oogi slowly and carefully.

They went to Master Katara's home and Asami walked in. "Master Katara?" Asami said not sure if she is awake or not. Katara smiled and then turned around to face Asami. "Korra and Tenzin are hurt, they need help." Katara nodded and went outside. Katara went over to her son and put a hand on his chest. The blister slowly disappeared but the burning is still there. Katara then did the same to Korra's shoulder.

"Thank you Master Katara, now we have some bad news and some good news." Katara listened carefully. "Good news, the threat has been neutralized; the bad news is that we lost Lin." A small tear slid down her Korra's cheek as she said that.

Katara put a hand to her mouth trying to hold back tears. "She will receive a burial that both her and her mother would want. Bolin, I believe that you would know." Bolin nodded and then Katara cleared the snow from a spot in the snow. "This is where Toph is buried." Katara and Bolin picked up Lin and placed her on the snow less spot and Bolin went to work. He moved the earth to morph to Lin's shape and size as it sucked her underground like quicksand.

Lin woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" Lin asked curiously and then heard a voice behind her.

"Hello my daughter." Toph said from behind.

Lin turned slowly and smiled. "Mom?" Lin asked. "So this means that I'm dead?" Lin looked around not really seeing anything but her mother.

"Yes now listen." Toph said as a picture came into view of her friends.

The first to speak is Tenzin who is holding onto his chest. "Lin, you always were a wild one. You may not have realized it but you were a lot like Korra at her age. Anyway, I am going to miss you my friend. Father, take care of her." That was all Tenzin said, out loud anyway.

Next up was Korra and she had more to say. "Lin I'm sorry that I failed you. If I had only listened to Master Katara and Mako then you would still be here. I feel like I lost my sister despite the fact that we started off on the wrong foot. I really thought of you as my sister and I'm going to miss you. I just wish that I could take back what I did and do things over again. I'm sorry Lin and I'm sorry Toph. I let you die Lin, I just" Korra couldn't finish as she ran into Mako's arms and cried. One by one each of them said something.

After it was all said and done, slowly they left except for Korra who sat there sadly. Korra then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Behind her she saw Lin and Toph. She hadn't realized it but she had left her body. "Lin, Toph, how?"

"Spirit world Avatar." Toph then punched Korra in the shoulder.

"Korra stop blaming yourself for this. It was partly my fault too. I ran off and didn't pay attention to you. I guess I didn't really listen to you. If I would have I wouldn't have been killed. Enough of that though, thank you. Thanks for what you said about losing a sister. Tenzin is right by the way, I was a lot like you at your age. Tell him that and I'll never stop haunting you." Korra moved her fingers across her lips like she had been zipping up a zipper. "I'm happy though Korra, I get to be with my mother again."

Korra smiled and then noticed something. "Lin, your scar is gone."

"Yep and I can see, a few perks to being dead. I finally got to see what everyone looks like and since we don't have our bending, I guess being able see didn't take anything away. I wonder when Sugar Queen there is gonna kick it but I guess you need her more then anyone. In case your wondering, that's my nickname for Katara. Then there is Twinkle Toes for Aang. Anyway, I can see and it's nice. You had better get going though heartbreaker." With that said, Toph winked at Korra and the two disappeared.

Korra then returned to her own body. Korra rubbed her head and then stopped. "What do you mean heartbreaker?" Korra yelled to the sky.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thank you and I couldn't come up with a good nickname for Korra.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Angry Policemen**

Mako had left Korra alone to give her time to think but it had started getting dark and so he went to check up on her. When he arrived, he heard her say something while looking into the sky. "Hey Korra, what's going on?"

Korra turned around and smiled as a cold wind blew by affecting her shoulder. Korra winced in pain and grabbed onto her shoulder. She rubbed it carefully and then smiled up at Mako. "Nothing, I just had a spiritual moment is all."

"Come one, let's get inside and warm you up." Mako wrapped his jacket around Korra to keep her warm.

"Thanks Mako." Korra leaned in to Mako and smiled wider and then frowned. Once they got into the compound, snow began to fall. Korra sat down and began eating some soup that had been made. It had gotten slightly cold and so Mako had gladly warmed it up the old fashioned way. "Mako, thanks."

"Korra, we need to talk." Korra nodded and listened to Mako. "Now that everything is done with, well almost everything. Anyway, we need to talk about when we want to get married. Now we'll wait until after Republic City is repaired and the necklace is gone and all. It can't hurt to talk about it now though just to prepare ourselves you know." Mako stated and then saw the look Korra is giving him and Mako knew what she wanted to say. "I see." Mako stood up and started to leave.

"Mako, wait." Mako wanted to keep walking and just ignore her but then he thought about when she did that to him. He hated and stayed still. "Mako, please come back." Korra saw the hurt in Mako's eyes and that's when she realized what Toph had meant. 'I keep breaking hearts. First Bolin and then Mako on multiple occasions.' Korra stood up and walked over to Mako who hadn't moved. "Mako, you're right. We need to figure out a wedding day but I'm just so tired right now." Korra had to save herself from hurting Mako again. 'Why do I keep doing that, Mako wants me regardless?' Korra asked herself.

Mako walked over to Korra and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Then sleep and we can talk in the morning." Mako gave her a small kiss and then left.

The next day Bolin woke up and stretched out. He looked out the window and smiled to see snow falling lightly outside, very lightly. He looked out the window and noticed kids playing outside. "Kids, since when did kids play here?" Bolin then saw four metalbenders from Republic City standing around. Bolin got up and walked outside to find Asami playing with some of the kids. Bolin smiled evilly and picked up a snowball and threw it at Asami. It hit her in the arm and Bolin simply turned and whistled. Asami came over to him and stuffed some snow down his back. "Hey, that's cold." Bolin jumped around trying to rid himself of the snow.

"That'll show you." Asami said playfully.

"I get it, I deserved it but now I have a question. What's with the police force?" Bolin looked around and found three more.

"They had been ordered by Lin to get all benders out of the city. So they brought everyone here where Master Katara can protect them. Now they have a bone to pick with Korra. They think that Korra risked Lin's life and did nothing to protect. They are angry with her and though I don't blame them, they need to know that Korra wouldn't do anything to risk anyone's life. Master Katara is trying to talk to them but they won't listen." Asami explained feeling bad for Korra. "Right now though, there isn't a thing we can do until Korra wakes up. So in the meantime, we need to talk." Bolin nodded and then Asami led Bolin to her room. "Bolin, you asked me to marry you and I said yes but then I had to say that we couldn't. What I'm saying is that now that I have myself under control finally though still scared, I'm ready to marry you. I thought about what you said long and hard yesterday and realized that you're right Bolin. I've come up with many good things that fire can do." Asami then jumped on Bolin and gave him a quick kiss. Bolin smiled and then frowned. "What's wrong Bolin?"

"I'm happy about us but I worry about Mako. You know how Korra is." Bolin frowned

"Oh, I really don't know what to say." The two went outside and watched as kids played. Bolin wrapped his arm around Asami and Asami wrapped her arm around Bolin.

Korra woke up around noon refreshed and ready to talk to Mako. She stood up and walked outside and found the police force. The police noticed her and walked over angrily. "Avatar Korra, way to protect people. Thanks to you hundreds are dead and so is Lin. What do you have to say for yourself?" The police continued to bombard her with questions until Katara and her friends came over.

"Now hold on a second. Korra didn't do anything wrong." Bolin defended.

"If she didn't have that cursed necklace then none of this would be an issue." One of the men said.

"That was my fault." Mako said from behind Korra and the others. "I was the one who made the necklace for her." Mako stepped in to protect Korra.

"Some Avatar can't even talk for herself, has to have her friends defend her." A police woman said.

"I can to speak for myself and it isn't my fault that Lin is gone. She ran ahead of me and I got cut off from her. She is like a sister to me and I love her as such. I tried to heal her and I didn't want to stop. Lin is a great woman who just made the mistake of running ahead of me. I may have made the mistake that gave Hiroshi the necklace but her death was not my fault." Korra was going to continue when Katara spoke up.

"Don't explain yourself to them Korra, they won't listen to a word you say. They're just upset with themselves is all and they don't want to feel responsible themselves. Go Korra and relax. I'll deal with them." Korra nodded and then left with Mako and friends behind her. "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"She still needs to help us rebuild the city." A woman said.

"She will in due time but until she does, I suggest you get ahead start. You aren't helpless but then again, maybe you are. Now leave my home." Katara said using her bending to send the police away on a wave of snow. Katara then turned in the direction that Korra left. "Rest up Korra, you deserve it."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Girl Talk**

Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin all went to Korra's room. Once they arrived, they sat down on Korra's bed and sighed. "Who are we kidding, they're right. If I had just listened" Korra let out a sigh without finishing her sentence.

"Korra don't beat yourself up over what happened, just relax and get your strength back." Mako cleared his throat and then brought up something. "Speaking of back Korra, yours is a bit torn up. You may want to go bathe and get those cuts and scrapes cleaned up. You may also want to bring some new clothes with you since those aren't exactly usable anymore." Mako helped Korra up.

Korra went over to a nearby mirror and turned around. Her back is scratched from the middle of her back to her neck. Her shirt is shredded and her leggings aren't much better. They are torn all over. "I suppose you have a point." Korra said plainly.

"I'm surprised you're not dead right now with all the times that you've been knocked unconscious." Mako gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for reminding me Mako." Korra then stood up and headed to the hot spring for a bath. She reached the hot spring and then heard Asami behind her. "Asami, what is it?"

"Nothing but I could use a bath to if you don't mind?" Korra shrugged and then took off her shredded clothes and stepped into the hot spring slowly followed by Asami. Asami got in much faster then Korra however. Korra stepped in and it wasn't too bad and then the water reached her knees and it stung the small scrapes. Finally she got in as far as her back and then it really begun to sting. Korra cringed as she got further in. The water stung her back enough to make some tears roll down her cheeks. After a few minutes and Korra was able to step in until she reached her shoulder where she had been burnt. It stung a little but not enough to keep her from moving. "Are you ok Korra?" Asami asked as Korra got the rest of the way in.

"I'm fine…just fine." Korra said between breaths. "So what do you think Asami, am I really" Asami immediately cut her off.

"No Korra, now let's talk about something else huh? Let's say about you and Mako, what's going on with you two?" Asami really didn't want to talk about whether anything is Korra's fault or not. None of her friends think so and Lin doesn't blame Korra, Asami is sure of that. Korra blushed and turned away smiling. "Come one, what, did you two" Asami started to ask but got cut off.

"What, no we didn't do anything. It's just that Mako and I have been thinking of our future. Sometimes I wonder if we're going to have one though." Korra frowned but turned back to face Asami.

"Korra, just go with it; you love him and he loves you. Just marry the man." Asami said with a small chuckle.

"It's not that we won't, we will but I have a slightly different future worry." Asami raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Mako made a comment a few weeks ago. I don't remember the comment exactly but it had something to do with children." Korra ran her hand through her hair and it came out slimy. "I really need to wash my hair." Korra ducked under the water for a second.

When Korra came back up, Asami frowned. "You're afraid that kids will be unavailable to you because you're the avatar?" Korra nodded sadly. "I think that you should ask Avatar Aang about that Korra and then decide for yourself." Asami then thought of something. "Is that why you've been hesitant to marry him?"

"I, yeah Asami, that's why. How can I have kids when the Avatar has to be on the move all the time and I'm sure that Mako wants children? Am I being selfish?" Korra wasn't sure what to think.

Asami had to admit that that could be confusing. How do you please someone when your job doesn't allow it? "All I can honestly say is talk to Aang and then decide."

"I suppose that's what I'll have to do. Thanks Asami but now I have a serious question for you. Are you and Bolin getting married?" Korra then saw Asami blush.

"Yeah we're getting married but I don't know when. He gave me a necklace with the fire nation symbol on it. He made it himself and it turned out really nice. I wasn't going to say anything until we got everyone in a room but both Bolin and I decided to make an exception if you and Mako asked." Asami quickly ducked under the water and then came back up.

"I got to talk to Lin earlier while in the spirit world. She thanked me for calling her my sister. She also took part of the blame for her death. Lin said that if she hadn't run ahead that she wouldn't have ended up dead or something like that anyway. She is happy though, Lin is with her mother." Korra said with a smile.

"You know Korra; this is the most I've seen you smile in a long time." Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Tell me though, if Lin partly blames herself for her death, why are you so insistent that it is your fault?" Korra didn't say anything. "Ok Korra, you don't have to tell me but remember this much, Lin wouldn't want you like this." With that said and Asami got out and got dressed leaving Korra to think.

"Asami is right but how can I not blame myself?" Korra got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She sat down Indian style and focused. Finally Aang came up to her. Korra looked up and stood. "Aang" Korra said and then let Aang talk.

"Korra, for you to do all that the Avatar needs to do; you must be able to do those things which for you would involve not having any children." Korra sighed sadly and then Aang continued. "However with the necklace, you can do your responsibilities and have children at a cost. Korra, the necklace is meant for you and because of that, it has one extra little ability. With the necklace on, you'll be permanently in the Avatar State but remember that if you die while in the Avatar State, there will be no Avatar after you. It is your decision Korra and I must say that I'm sorry. Being a Female Avatar does have a disadvantage." With that said Aang disappeared.

Korra returned to her body and then quickly got dressed. She ran back to her room and grabbed the necklace. Mako was trying to ask what is wrong but Korra wasn't listening as she looked between the necklace and Mako. 'What do I do?' Korra thought as she began to shake.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review and thank you.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Another Option**

A little over a week earlier in the building that burnt to the ground with Chan in it, walked in a woman. She looked around the burnt down building with a wicked smile on her face. "Hiroshi you fool, thanks to you I can do what I need to do." The woman looked around and then found Chan. She knelt down next to the body and furrowed her brow. "Foolish sister, we may be twins but we are nothing alike." She kicked the body and then heard people coming in. "So long my dear twin." The woman then ran off as the police came in.

Present time

"Korra, what's wrong?" Mako tried to get Korra to answer but no comment came. "Korra, what's going on?" Mako grabbed Korra's face and forced her to look at him.

Korra looked at herself and found herself shaking. She quickly calmed down and then put the necklace onto her bed. "Mako, I need to talk to you in private." Korra said staring at Asami and Bolin. The two backed up with a smile, leaving the room. "Mako, I love you so much and I want to marry you but we need to talk." Mako sat down on the bed followed by Korra. "I need to know Mako, how much do we want children?"

Mako wasn't sure what this is about but answered anyway. "I want children and I know you do. Where is this coming from?" Mako asked worriedly.

"It's just that I talked to Aang and he said that the only way for me to do my duties as Avatar and have children is to use the necklace. It will keep me in the Avatar State as long as I wear it which will keep the child protected but" Korra couldn't finish her sentence and so Mako did.

"If you were to die, the avatar line ends with you." Mako knew he was right when he saw the pain in Korra's eyes. "It's ok Korra, children aren't the most important thing to me, you are. I love you Korra and if that means that we can't have kids then so be it but that's only a part of it, isn't it?" Mako knew that there is more to it then that.

"Yeah there is, I really want children Mako but I want to get rid of this accursed necklace." Korra picked up the necklace and threw it against the wall. "I hate it because I can't do both." Korra put her head on Mako's shoulder.

"There isn't any other way, did Avatar Aang say anything?" Mako grabbed Korra in a hug.

"He made it sound like there is only one way. I suppose I could ask him again but I, I just don't know Mako. It seems like my life is falling apart." Korra took time to think and then stood up. "Mako, if there is no other way then do you think we should risk getting the necklace taken again?" Korra stared in Mako's eyes hoping that he will say yes.

Mako sat on the bed staring at Korra and thinking hard about her question. 'On the one hand, Avatar Aang said that it is the only way making it sound like it is ok but on the other hand, he could be testing us.' Mako thought and thought about it. He just wasn't sure about it. Korra is standing there in front of him waiting patiently for him to answer. "Korra, I'm not sure what to say. I want to say yes but I don't want to at the same time."

"I'll go talk to Aang again." Korra pushed Mako out the door and sat down. "Aang, I need you again." This time Aang came quickly. "That was fast."

"Korra, I know what you want and that is something that you can't have. There is far to great of a chance of you dying." Aang simply said.

"Hold on a minute, what is it that I can do?" Korra stood up and glared at Aang expecting a straight answer from him.

Aang let out a sigh. "Look, there is one thing you can do but you can die from it." Aang took a deep breath and then continued. "You can take the necklace and combine it with your body. In other words, you can press it into your chest by heating it up. However I must insist that you don't do that Korra, the world needs you." Aang then disappeared without another word.

"Perfect." Korra walked outside and met with the others. "Mako, we have another solution but it is unacceptable. To do it could kill me." Korra held up the necklace.

"I have been thinking as well and I think we should destroy the thing. Let's not risk more destruction." Mako took the necklace from Korra and griped it tightly. "The next time we go to Air Temple Island, we destroy this thing." Korra gave a hard nod in agreement. "Now let's talk about the wedding."

Korra shook her head and chuckled. "Way to turn the moment in the opposite direction Mako." Korra then punched him in the shoulder. "So what are we going to do? We can have it at the end of the week and then go get rid of the necklace afterward. Let's let everyone know. I never really wanted a big wedding anyway." The two chuckled as they walked away.

In the distance, Chan's sister kept an eye on Korra. "I can't allow the destruction of that necklace." She said wrapping herself up in a blanket. "How does anyone live out here?" She asked turning and walking toward a nearby blimp. "That necklace is too important to get rid of and I won't allow it." She got into the blimp and watched the Avatar as she drifted away from the South Pole. "Watch your back Avatar."

"Miss Xian, what is the plan." The woman's lieutenant asked.

"Ning, stop the Avatar at all costs from destroying the necklace. It is far to important." Xian looked out into the distance.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.** **I know that I'm updating quickly but I've got another story in mind and** **it's longer then just a chapter on the other hand, it won't make this story any less then what it is. I'm still going to be putting my energy into this but I can update faster since I know what's going into it and where it's going. I don't have any writers block whatsoever and I'm also excited to get these out. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Wedding Day**

The week went on and in the middle of the week, Bolin and Asami had decided it best to marry. No one could figure it out as to why but they didn't press it. However as the week went, Korra couldn't shake the feeling that someone is watching her. It began to freak her out and with her and Mako getting married in a few hours, the feeling wasn't helping. She felt like a paranoid mess even with Asami telling her that she isn't being watched by anyone but Mako. At first it was helpful and then she walked outside and without Mako around at that time, she became paranoid. All day Korra would tell herself that no one is watching her and that she just needed to calm herself. "Korra, do you need to talk?" Asami said from behind causing Korra to jump. "Korra, what's going on with you?"

Korra let out a sigh. "Asami, you know what's wrong with me. No matter what I do, I feel eyes watching me all day. I'm getting married in two hours and I'm being all jumpy." Korra leaned up against the wall, arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm sure that it's just nerves." Asami then got a glare from Korra. "Look Korra, you're wearing the necklace and you're scared that someone will take it again or maybe try to take it during your wedding. There are a hundred reasons for you to be nervous about something but we have guards everywhere." Korra then cut off Asami.

"Hold on Asami." Korra looked into the distance toward the hills and stared intently at them. "It's gone, the feeling just vanished." Korra continued to stare into the distance wondering who was watching her and why they just stopped.

"Korra, earth to Korra." Asami said waveding her hand in front of Korra's face. "Hello, Avatar Korra." Korra snapped back out of her daze. "You were really out of it there."

"Yeah well excuse me if being watched for a week and then have it all stop in a matter of seconds freaks me out." Korra snapped.

"Sheesh, no need to be all snippy about it." Asami then turned and left.

"Wait Asami, I didn't mean to snap at you." Korra tried to apologize but Asami was gone. Korra sighed deeply. "Great, now Asami is mad at me. I guess I can't blame her though. I had better go apologize." Korra ran to catch up with Asami.

"Hey Bolin, can I ask you something?" Bolin turned and saw his brother behind him.

"Sure Mako, what's going on? Wait, let me guess, does it have to do with Korra?" Bolin folded his arms.

"Actually Bolin, I was wondering if it's ok if I ask you a personal question." Bolin shrugged and then gave Mako the go ahead. "I just wanted to know why you and Asami got married so quickly. One second you two hadn't even had an idea and the next you two decided to get married before we did. What's up?" Mako asked.

Bolin wanted to tell his brother the truth but he couldn't as he doesn't even know why. "You know bro, I really can't say. It was Asami's idea and I wasn't about to question it and so I went with it. I can't honestly tell you why but my guess would be that she wanted to do it now while we still had the free time. I mean who knows if we'll ever have a week again." Bolin sat down on his and Asami's bed while drinking some hot chocolate.

"I guess that seems like a good enough reason. You do have a point." Mako was sure that that is the reason or at least he would be if Bolin had known for sure. If Asami hadn't told Bolin why, then she is hiding something. On the other hand, Bolin could be keeping something from him. Mako is sure something is going on with Asami but decided not to push it. "Well Bolin, I suppose I had better go finish getting ready." Just then Asami came in and before the boys had time to notice, she went from a little miffed to happy. "Hey Asami, I'm just getting ready to go. You seem awfully happy though, did you talk with Korra?" Mako picked up his jacket and put it on.

"Yeah Mako and watch out, she is kind of snippy." Asami went over and sat down on the bed.

"So you're not really as happy as you look then?" Mako came to that conclusion and was right when Asami shook her head. "I'll be careful." Just as he said that, Korra ran into him and both fell to the ground. "Hey love, you in a hurry?" Mako asked getting up off the ground and then helped up Korra.

"Yeah, hey Asami." Korra hadn't paid much attention to Mako. "I didn't mean to snap at you Asami, I'm just a little freaked out." Korra went over to Asami.

"I know you didn't mean it Korra and I shouldn't have been so sensitive. I have to admit that I would be freaked out if I felt like someone is watching me but it's hard to imagine you being freaked out by that. You're the Avatar but that doesn't mean that you don't get scared by things like that." Asami stood up and hugged her friend. "It's your wedding day Korra, go and enjoy it. We'll be there, don't worry."

An hour and a half later and Mako and Korra said I do. Then came the after party and everyone spent the night dancing and just having fun. The party started off well and then Korra once again felt someone watching her. She turned her head toward the hills again and just stared until Mako touched her shoulder. "You ok love?"

Korra shook her head to clear it and then smiled. "Yeah Mako, let's go dance." Korra dragged Mako over. "Let's have fun tonight and then tomorrow we destroy this necklace." Korra held it up and then dropped it.

"Sir, the necklace is going to be dropped off tomorrow but we have Xian to deal with still." A man covered in clothing said.

"Don't you worry about her, she will be taken out." A man named Sukra said sending some of his men to Air Temple Island to intercept the necklace. "Thanks to those minor annoyances I was unable to grab the necklace earlier and now Xian is in my way."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Wake with the Sun**

"_Mako, are we ready to go?" Mako grabbed onto Korra's hand and nodded. The two took off toward the temple when a fiery blast knocked them off their feet. Korra is dazed and could no longer find Mako. "Mako!" Korra cried out. Just then am unknown figure came into view laughing. He shot a stream of fire at Korra who got hit and went flying. Korra landed with a thud. Korra's vision went blurry as she looked around. "Hello?" Korra asked as someone helped her to her feet. "Mako?" Korra questioned and then noticed different scenery. "Where am I and how did you get the necklace."_

"_Don't worry." Is all the figure said and then the scenery changed again._

"_Now where am I, wait, this is Republic City." Korra looked around and then found someone holding onto Mako. "Let him go." The figure chuckled and then threw Mako's dead body onto the ground in front of her. Korra ran toward Mako when she noticed the necklace around her neck. When she looked back up, her friend's body's lay around her on the ground._

Korra shot up from her dream screaming out the word no and hitting Mako on the chest. Mako woke up from the hit. "Ow, what did I do?" Mako whined tiredly.

"Mako, I'm so sorry." Korra helped Mako sit up.

"Korra, you're sweating, what's wrong?" Mako wrapped his arms around her. "You're shaking too."

"I'm fine, just a bad confusing dream." Korra quickly relaxed and leaned into Mako. "I didn't understand it so if Aang is trying to warn me of something, I haven't a clue what. One second I have the necklace, you disappear, I lose the necklace, and then I have it again and everyone around me is dead. It made no sense." Korra turned around and gave Mako a quick kiss. "I'm going to go grab some water." Mako quickly stood up and helped up Korra. "Thanks love." Korra then left leaving Mako a little confused.

"Hey Korra, why are you up?" Asami asked walking up to Korra.

Korra turned to face Asami and smiled. "Nightmare, you?"

"Same thing, everyone around me was dying, it was the weirdest thing." Korra looked at Asami with a questioning look. "What?" Asami folded her arms and stared at Korra.

"It's just that though there was more to mine, that's how mine ended. I'm" Korra said rubbing the back of her neck and then found a small dart. She pulled it out and stared at it. "Last night, something hit me in the neck but I was too tired to worry about it. Did you have that same thing?" Asami felt around the back of her neck and then pulled out a small dart. "Weird, is this why we both had nightmares and this proves that I wasn't being paranoid." Korra smiled widely, happy to know that Asami and everyone were wrong.

"Ok so you weren't being paranoid, I admit it. There's no need to go any further then that." Asami said knowing Korra would definitely take it further.

"Yeah well at least I know that I was right but now I have a question for you. Why is it that you decided to get married before Mako and I? It just seemed like odd timing is all." Korra asked but only got silence from Asami. "Fine then, don't tell me. It's none of my business anyway." Korra looked into the distance and noticed the sun rising. "I suppose that there is no reason to go back to bed now."

"No, I suppose not. So Korra, what's the plan again? We go and get rid of the necklace and then what?" Asami looked at Korra who is staring at the sunrise.

"I just want to relax after this is over with. No running around, no meetings with the council, nothing." Korra smiled at the thought of relaxing and then Asami ruined it.

"You do realize that you need to find more people to go on the council right?" Asami brought up.

"You just couldn't let me have a moment could you?" Asami shook her head with a smile plastered on her face. "Since we're up, we may as well get ourselves ready to go." Asami nodded and the two went their separate ways. Korra walked back into her and Mako's room and sat down next to her husband. "Mako." Korra said softly brushing hair out of his face. 'This is it; we destroy the necklace once and for all.' Korra thought as she looked out the window as the sun came in and shone in Mako's face making him stir. Korra chuckled at Mako's reaction. 'I should let him sleep but I won't.' Korra leaned down and gave Mako a soft kiss which woke him up.

Mako opened his eyes to see Korra staring down at him. "That was definitely a better way to wake up then being hit in the chest." Mako sat up slowly.

"We have a job to do love; let's get rid of this necklace." Korra picked up the necklace and both her and Mako stared at it with hate. "This necklace has caused more problems then Amon ever did." Korra stood up and grabbed her clothes and changed. "Come on Mako, you need to get ready to. I'm not doing this without you." Korra kicked Mako gently in the leg.

"Ok, ok, I'm up. I just wish that we could have more time together before we had to do this." Mako stood up and grabbed some clothes.

As Korra changed a thought came to her. "Mako, what's wrong with me? Why have I been so hormonal lately? It's like I haven't any control of myself. I know that Aang said that, well it's complicated. I mean, if I didn't know better, I would say I'm pregnant. I've become so girly lately and less like me." Korra slipped on her shirt. "What's my issue? I'm not even as confident as I used to be."

"Korra, I wish that I could answer that for you but I'm really not sure how." Mako stared at Korra wishing that he knew what is going on through her mind. "If you need anything, I'm here for you." Mako wrapped both arms around Korra.

"I know but we need to go. I promise that if I need anything, you'll be first person I go to with a few exceptions." Korra gave Mako a wink and then left. Mako at that point wasn't even going to worry about it. As Korra left, the sun shone even brighter into the room.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The U.F.S.A**

Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, and even Katara had been traveling for hours. It is now reaching noon and Air Temple Island could finally be seen. Korra is ready for this all to be done and over with. Mako is nervous about something going wrong. Bolin is relaxed and ready to fight. Asami is nervous for her own reasons and Katara is focused on the island. Within ten minutes and they landed near Aangs statue. "Ok everyone, let's move it."

From around the corner came a familiar woman. "Not so fast Avatar, I need the necklace." The woman said getting closer to the group.

"No way Chan. I don't know how you're alive but you wont get the necklace." Korra and the others got into a defensive stance.

"Just listen Avatar." Xian said stepping a little closer.

"No way Chan, I'm not falling for your little tricks." Korra then sent a fireball at her. She dodged it skillfully and then other attacks came at her. Xian dodged each of them without breaking a sweat.

"Fine, I didn't want to do this Avatar but you've forced my hand." Xian whistled and guards from everywhere came out from behind cover and attacked Mako and the others except for Katara.

Katara saw Chan but knew that somehow it isn't her. Something is wrong with the picture but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Korra, don't." Katara yelled out but no one heard her. Katara then realized what she is missing. She doesn't know the person but knew as soon as guards came from everywhere that this woman is part of the U.F.S.A. The United Forces Secret Alliance. They are people who aren't part of the United Forces but they fight with them to protect Republic City. In other words, they are legalized to arrest, fight in any war they find threatening to the city and so on. They are unknown to most people thanks to Aang and Zuko. The group works in secret to keep their identity kept secret. No one even has to know about anything that they do. They cause a scene and it's cleaned up immediately. Katara wanted to go stop Korra and the others but she had been grabbed from behind and knocked out.

Soon Mako, Asami, and Bolin had collapsed onto the ground exhausted. Asami hadn't tried very hard however which confused everyone. "Chan, how…are" Korra said exhausted but didn't finish as Xian's men tackled her. "You can't have the necklace." Korra pressed the necklace against her chest and heated up her hand. After a few seconds, Korra passed out from the pain. Before she passed out however, there had been an explosion.

"Sukra, I thought you would have been waiting inside." Xian got ready to attack. Sukra smiled and then picked up Korra and ran off. "After Sukra, he mustn't get away with Korra." Xian ran after Sukra.

Korra woke up, head dizzy. "Where am I?" Korra said looking around.

"Korra, what were you thinking?" A voice sounds a distance away.

"Who is it?" Korra rubbed her head as a man came into view. "Aang, it's good to see you and you're angry." Korra noticed the angry scowl on Aang's face.

"What were you thinking Korra? Using the necklace to…I thought I said not to do that." Aang stared at Korra awaiting an answer.

Korra had to think for a second and then she realized what Aang is saying. "I wasn't going to let anyone take the necklace again; I would rather take the chance." Korra defended herself.

"A foolish choice at that. Korra, do you realize that you still aren't listening?" Korra looked offended by the comment. She knew she had been listening. "Korra, it takes more then just listening to people that are with you. You must listen to people that not only you do and don't know but your enemies as well. If you had died, the world would be in greater danger then if you had lost the necklace. Your enemies don't care if they have the necklace or not if you're dead. As long as the Avatar is out of the way, they have the advantage. The world can't wait another fifteen or so years for another Avatar. It would be one thing to die in defending the world but to die to keep someone from acquiring something, that's just foolish. Do you realize that the chance of living through what you did was only half a percent? You're extremely lucky Korra. When you wake up, you'll spend all day meditating, for yourself, not you're bending. You must regain who you were before you go into a fight again. To die now will leave the world in extreme danger if it's not so already. You must remember who you were when you first arrived in Republic City." With that said and Aang disappeared and Korra woke.

Korra grabbed onto her chest and could feel it burning wildly. She is breathing heavily and then found herself in Republic City, the necklace she found imbedded in her chest. "What happened?" Korra said looking around while on the ground. She found two people fighting, one being Chan but the other Korra is unsure of.

The man finally ran off and Xian turned to Korra. "Don't worry." Korra then fainted again.

When she woke up, she found herself surrounded by her friends and Chan. "Chan, what are you doing here?" Korra sat up and then grabbed onto her head painfully.

Mako then pushed Korra gently back onto the bed. "Korra, that's not Chan." Mako said softly and then Korra looked at the Chan look alike.

"My name is Xian Feng and I am Chan's twin sister. I am part of the U.F.S.A." Xian went on to explain what the U.F.S.A is. "Korra, my job now is to keep you safe and protected from an evil man named Sukra. Believe or not, Hiroshi was just a cover up. Yes Hiroshi killed a few people but Sukra is the one that killed a majority of the benders as well as the Republic City council. Unfortunately we hadn't realized that Sukra had used Hiroshi to his advantage. Sukra knew that Hiroshi would kill my sister and then take the necklace. What he hadn't expected to happen is for Hiroshi to lose to you and not die himself. He had hoped to take the necklace while you and your friends were temporarily out of the picture if not fully. Asami there was unexpectedly helpful as we hadn't known about her bending ability. She however should never had come to fight with you for reasons that she will tell you later. We had kept a close eye on you and your friends but mostly you. Asami can explain herself to you while my men and I take care of the mess." Xian then left the building.

Everyone turned to Asami with questioning eyes. Asami nervously chuckled and then came out with it. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: A Couple of Couples**

Bolin just stared disbelieving wondering how. A few thoughts came to mind but he didn't like them. Finally he spoke up. "Asami, how, were you" Asami could tell what Bolin was going to say and cut him off saying no. "Was there another guy?"

"What, no of course not Bolin. I wouldn't do that to you." Asami knew that Bolin wouldn't remember.

"Then what happened because we never" Once again Asami cut him off.

"Yes Bolin we did." Asami turned around feeling a little embarrassed. Bolin flipped Asami around gently and rubbed the back of her head as he gave her a gentle kiss. Asami smiled and then explained. "You remember that party we went to a month and a half ago, you know after we ran into Korra." Bolin thought for a minute and then shook his head. "Well I remember it clearly, well almost anyway. So that night at the party, we had a lot of drinks. We thought that we knew what we were drinking but we really didn't. I remember a specific taste in our drinks. Unfortunately it was too late for us to do anything by the time we realized what we were doing. I guess technically we didn't realize or we would have stopped but back to the point. We went absolutely wild that night and when we got home we were even more so. We went into my room that night. When I woke up, I found that our clothes were everywhere except on us. Quickly I got dressed and then I dressed you. I had freaked out that morning. I hoped that I wouldn't be pregnant so that I could play off the whole thing as what I told you had happened. I didn't want to tell you but I did. I had been ready to marry you but I didn't want you to think that I was marrying you because I am pregnant. I found out a few weeks ago." Asami started feeling shaky and began having a hard time standing.

Bolin quickly ran over and helped Asami over to a chair. "That's why you wouldn't talk to me about why you wanted to get married so fast. This hurts a lot."

"Bolin, I'm sorry that this went the way it did." Asami grabbed Bolin's face.

Bolin pulled away a bit of anger evident. "Why didn't you just tell me instead of keeping that night a secret from me?" Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Why did Xian have to be the one to bring it up?" Bolin wasn't getting a clear answer from Asami and so he just walked away.

"Bolin, I'm sorry." Bolin shut the door behind him. Asami is now crying. "I should have just told him." Asami put her head in her hands covering her face as she cried.

"Mako, go to Bolin, I'll take care of Asami." Mako nodded and then Korra turned to Asami, who's hand is clutched to her chest.

Mako walked out the door and ran over to his brother. "Bolin, come on bro. slow down." Bolin heard his brother and turned around. "Hey." Mako said trying to catch his breath.

"Mako, what do you want, I'm not in the mood." Bolin turned letting tears run down his face.

"Oh no, I didn't just run over to you to talk just to have to turn around and go back. How in the world did you go so fast anyway, you know what, it doesn't matter. I know that it hurts bro. Look; you two are married so why don't you just go talk to her. The last thing she needs right now is for you to be angry with her." Mako put a comforting hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"I just can't, I don't, I can't even form a sentence right now." Bolin turned around and looked away from Mako.

Mako wanted to say something clever but decided against it. "You don't need to Bolin; she simply needs you there with her. Show Asami that you're not angry with her Bolin. She loves you more then anything." Mako smiled and then Bolin nodded.

"Asami, you ok?" Korra put a hand on Asami's shoulder ignoring the burning coming from her chest.

"Korra, he is really mad at me and I don't blame him. He has the right to be." Asami said unable to force herself to move.

"He may have the right to be but that doesn't mean he should be. I know that he still loves you Asami, he really does." The two went silent after that but Korra did grab Asami in a hug. After a while and both Mako and Bolin finally walked back in.

"Bolin?" Asami said staring at him. "I'm so sorry."

Bolin shook his head. "No Asami, I'm sorry. I love you so much and I shouldn't be angry with you." Bolin walked over and picked Asami up and hugged her tightly like he would never let go. "Go ahead and cry all over me. I deserve to be drowned." Bolin joked causing Asami to chuckle as she slowly stopped crying. "Just do one thing for me and don't keep secrets from me that I should know about."

"Of course Bolin, thanks for coming back." Asami sniffled.

"You're welcome Asami, I love you." He then took a moment to separate himself from Asami and then kissed her.

Mako went over to Korra and sat down next to her. "So Korra, what happens now?" Mako looked at Korra who turned and stared at him.

"This." Korra said simply as she pulled Mako down and kissed him.

Once the two pulled away, Mako smiled and chuckled. "Ok, that's acceptable but that's not what I meant." Mako smiled widely. "What's the plan for that Sukra guy?"

"I don't know Mako. I suppose we need to know more about him if Xian will tell us." Korra looked around for a second and then turned to Mako. "Let's not worry right now though, ok." Mako nodded and then Korra pulled him in for another kiss.

Katara just watched as the Asami and Bolin made up and as Korra and Mako had their moment. It made her miss Aang; a small tear ran down her cheek. "I miss you Aang, so much."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: The Plans**

The next day and Xian came in. "Time to get up Avatar, are you good to go?" Xian gave Korra no time to wake up.

All Korra heard was Xian's impatient voice talking to her. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Korra asked.

Xian shook her head and then looked up at Korra. "It's almost noon Avatar, it's time to get up." Xian stared at Korra, her arms folded.

Korra's eyes widened in shock. "How could it possibly almost be noon?" Korra looked around as she tried to wake up. "I didn't realize how tired I am."

"It's ok Avatar Korra; it's not surprising; however we need to take care of Sukra." Xian picked up some papers and put them in her bag.

Korra stared and wondered exactly what the papers are but decided not to ask. "Xian, who is Sukra exactly?"

"I've known Sukra since I was ten. He is fifteen years older then me but even at a young age I could tell that he is evil. It didn't take a genius to figure that out." Xian rubbed her forehead. "I only knew him because my dear twin got involved with his friend. Anyway, he has a gift that is dangerous. Some say he was born with it and some say the original benders gave it to him. This gift is the ability to make his fire explode on contact like it had hit gun powder. All I knew is that he needed to be stopped but I was too young to do anything. He would harass non-benders and even beat them. I hate him greatly and many have tried but no one succeeds in beating him. I heard that Avatar Aang tried to take his bending or would have tried but Sukra hid away. Sukra wasn't found by Avatar Aang. Sukra had been terrified of your past life and with good reason. Once I got into the U.F.S.A, I had everything I needed to take out Sukra. I have been chasing him all over the world. So far, I've bested him and I've been the only one to do so. The Avatar can however beat him by simply taking his bending. That's where you come in." Xian pulled out a piece of paper and placed it in front of Korra. "This is where he likes to hide in Republic City."

Korra looked at the paper. "I see only three areas and yet you can't find him?" Korra stared at Xian with a questioning look.

"Korra, he goes in one of these areas but he disappears in them. We're sure that he escapes somewhere within the tunnel. What I want you to do is hide in one of the tunnels and meet him from within." Korra looked at Xian thoughtfully and then nodded. "I need your friends as well, they won't engage him but I want them to keep an eye on the entrances. Asami and Master Katara are the only ones that must stay back. We end his tyranny Korra and Republic City will be a safe place again."

Korra thought about it. 'The others just keep an eye out and if there is any trouble, they retreat.' Korra stared at Xian. "I'll let them know but if anyone refuses then that's it. I won't put my friends in danger." Xian nodded in agreement. "One quick question. Where were you when Azula and Chan and Hiroshi were attacking?"

"I was busy keeping Sukra away from them to keep his hands off the necklace. He is far too dangerous to not keep an eye on." Xian explained. "As I have told you, I take care of the things that you don't know about. Now go get your friends."

Korra stood up slowly and then walked out the door. Everyone had been out waiting for Korra to come out. They walked past Korra and into the room with Korra behind them. Xian then let Korra explain. "Here is the deal everyone; there are three areas' here that need someone to keep an eye on." Korra pointed to the three spots on the paper. "Mako, Bolin, you two head to Asami's business and head underground. You know how to get there." Mako and Bolin nodded. "Just keep an eye out for Sukra, do not engage him. If he spots you then run away. That is an order not a suggestion, got it?" The two nodded and then Korra continued. "Asami, you are going to stay in Tenzin's home with Master Katara. No arguments, just do. Tenzin, you and I will take this spot here which leaves you Xian, you get the last." Xian nodded and took off. "You know what you two are doing right?" Korra asked Mako and Bolin but focused her attention to Bolin.

Bolin caught on to the stare. "I got it, do not engage Sukra. If he spots us run for our lives."

"I'm sorry I'm being so strict on everyone, I just don't want anyone else hurt." Korra put a hand on Bolin's shoulder and smiled. "Let's get ourselves ready for the fight of our lives." Korra then sent Mako and Bolin away. "Tenzin, meet me outside, I'll be with you in a second." Tenzin nodded and then left. Korra turned to Asami and smiled. "Don't worry Asami, Bolin will be fine."

"What, I'm not, I guess I'm a little worried about him." Asami put her hand on her stomach. "I blame the hormones." Asami chuckled and smiled up at Korra. "I know he'll be just fine."

Korra nodded and then turned to Katara. "I'm sorry that I've been so bad at my job lately."

"No Korra, you're not bad at your job, just a bit confused." Katara smiled.

"Yes I am, Aang told me to meditate all day for a day but I haven't. I'm still ignoring people." Korra turned away and frowned.

"Korra, you want to know what I think?" Korra shrugged and then nodded. "Tell me something, did Aang want you to do something for yourself?"

"He told me to meditate on myself and remember who I am or something like that." Korra looked away from Katara.

"I think that the whole point was for you to find yourself but I think you've done just that. Go on that hunt for Sukra and follow your instincts and I'm sure that you'll find out that you've done your meditating." Korra raised an eyebrow and then thanked Katara and walked off. Katara leaned over to Asami after Korra had left. "She meditated all night long while she was asleep and that's why she is so tired." Asami and Katara let out a laugh.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Two More Deaths**

Mako and Bolin made their way to the underground tunnel. Mako couldn't help but worry about Korra though. Would the necklace really keep a baby safe? Mako had many other questions on his mind about the necklace. He knew he had to get his mind off of it. "Bolin, you ready for everything?"

Bolin turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean Mako?"

"I mean are you ready to be a father?" Bolin took a second and then nodded. "Do you think I am?" Mako noticed Bolin turn around oddly.

"Is Korra?" Mako quickly shook his head. "Of course Mako, you're mister responsible. If anything, I'm the one in trouble. What brought this up anyway?" Bolin continued to walk.

"It's just that, I don't know Bolin. I guess I just want to know that when and if Korra and I have children that I won't be a bad father." Bolin stopped in his tracks right then and there and faced Mako.

"Both of us know that's bull crap, now what is the real reason you brought this up?" Bolin asked but didn't get an answer. "Is it that you worry that Korra will get killed if she were to become pregnant?" Bolin stared at Mako seriously.

Mako looked from his brother to the ground. "Yeah." Mako looked away from Bolin.

"Look bro, Korra is one tough bender and there is no way she would fall easily. Look, we all know what happened to Avatar Aang in the Avatar state, that's how the original team got the surprise attack on Fire lord Ozai. One thing about him though is that he was ten and angered. Korra will always be in the Avatar state and so her head will be clear. My point is Mako; Korra will have complete control of herself. Avatar Aang didn't and that's what got him in trouble. Korra won't have that problem." Bolin put a hand on Mako's shoulder and smiled.

"How did you become the smart one; thanks Bolin?" The two continued to walk and soon came to the end of the tunnel. The two looked around and Mako found a note. He read the note and then handed it over to Bolin.

'Now that everyone is split up, I can get rid of your precious wife, Asami, after all, it was all a set up.' The note was signed Sukra. The two immediately ran back toward the island.

Korra and Tenzin had made it to an old building that had been burnt, most likely when Hiroshi went on a rampage. "I can't believe that anyone would be here." The two looked around the old building; nothing could be recognized as anything. Tenzin and Korra finally found some stairs leading underground. "This must be it." The two headed down the stairs and found themselves in a giant maze. At the bottom of the stairs, a note is present that Korra read aloud. 'I would get back before I get there.' The note has Sukra's signature on it. Tenzin and Korra looked at each other and then ran back.

Xian reached her destination a while ago and just stood and watched for Sukra but as she looked at the tunnel, she began to feel sick. Soon she knelt over onto the ground and threw up. After she was finished losing her stomach contents, she stood up and wiped her mouth clean. She wanted to put her hand to her stomach but it wasn't a good idea. If Sukra had anyone watching her, that would cause problems. "I'm sorry Korra, I can't." Xian then ran back toward the meet up place.

Soon everyone arrived back at the docks but not at the same time. Mako and Bolin arrived and felt the urgency to just go ahead regardless of what Korra had said. Bolin had to reach Asami and Mako agreed.

On the island, Sukra smiled evilly as he walked up to the front door and kicked it down, not caring if anyone heard. He walked quickly up the stairs closest to him and made his way up toward Katara and Asami. He could hear footsteps above him. "Yes go hide, it will make it more interesting." Sukra smiled heading up the stairs. Soon he came to a door and kicked it down revealing a bed inside. "Come on out, I won't hurt you, much." Sukra walked into the room and then kicked down a door revealing Katara and Asami. As he went to attack, a voice was heard behind him. Sukra chuckled and turned. "Mako and Bolin, I wondered when you would get here."

"Leave my wife alone." Bolin got ready to attack along side Mako.

Sukra laughed and then fired two fireballs at the two brothers knocking them off their feet and sending them flying into a nearby wall. Sukra quickly turned and blocked the attack from Katara. "A master bender, how far you've fallen." Sukra then knocked Katara back making her fall on Asami. Sukra turned back toward the two brothers and blocked Mako's attack and then hit him with a fireball. Mako blocked the attack but the ball exploded which sent Mako flying through the wall. Sukra turned and found Bolin and Asami making their way out the door.

Mako got up off the ground and noticed Sukra gone and his arms burned. He left the room, ignoring the burns, that he is now in and saw him heading down stairs. Soon Asami and Bolin were outside but Sukra is right behind them. "Run Asami." Asami nodded and then Bolin began fighting Sukra. In a matter of seconds and Bolin hit the ground unconscious.

"Bolin!" Mako screamed and then ran and attacked Sukra unsuccessfully however. Three balls hit him at point blank. Mako blocked all but the last which hit him directly in the chest and exploded. Mako flew back having a hard time breathing. Just then Korra, Tenzin, and Xian arrived. "Mako!" Sukra heard Korra scream and then turned around with a smile and ran off.

Katara came out the door; saw Mako dying and Korra trying to heal him. "Let me do it." Korra wasn't about to argue and let Katara take over. "Korra, you'll be a wonderful Avatar" Korra thanked Katara as Katara went to healing Mako. She wrapped her hands in water and then put her hands on Mako's chest. That's when Korra noticed something odd. Katara's body stiffened, her head thrown back, and her skin seemed to be drying out quickly. Korra ran over to Katara and caught her lifeless body.

"Master Katara!" Korra yelled as Mako began to wake up.

Tenzin saw what his mother did. "My mother gave her life force to Mako." Tenzin let a tear slip.

Korra heard what Tenzin said and gently set Katara's body down gently and then ran over to Mako. "Are you ok?" Mako coughed, feeling a small pain in his chest and arms, then nodded. From behind they heard Sukra.

"How touching." Korra and then others turned around to see Sukra with a man being held hostage. Xian's eyes widened out of fear. "Go ahead Xian, tell them why you told them that Asami is pregnant." Xian denied knowing what Sukra is talking about. Sukra simply laughed. "You told them about Asami to make sure that your secret about you being pregnant could be kept a secret. You didn't even know that I knew about you but I did and you wanted to give me a reason to come here so that you could finish the job you started before you're taken off the force for a while. You see kids, the sooner that my powers are taken, the safer that Xian here will be to move freely while carrying her baby around. Today is her last day of work for nine or so months since she can't fight me while pregnant. To make this perfectly clear for you, Asami was bait. Xian, tell me that you wouldn't have told them about Asami if you had known that I knew." Xian wanted to but couldn't. She had used Asami to get Sukra here but she didn't think that Sukra would have been able to get here unseen by one of them. Just then Sukra slit the man's throat. Xian screamed as she ran toward her husband. "Until next time Avatar." With that Sukra created a smokescreen and disappeared.

Korra tried to get Sukra but he is gone. She then turned toward Xian. "Tell me that you didn't really use my friend. Tell me you didn't do that Xian." Korra said sternly flipping Xian around who now has her husband's blood all over her.

"Korra, let me explain." Xian tried but Korra is too furious.

"You lied to us Xian. Aang told me to listen and I did." Korra's hands became fists.

"Avatar Korra, Please" Korra turned to Xian, eyes glowing white.

"Because of you Master Katara is dead and so is he. Screw you and the alliance Xian. If you ever show your face again and I will tear you apart. Get out of here Xian, I've listened to you long enough, now go." Korra used her earth bended and sent Xian flying hundreds of feet into the air and over to Republic City. "Screw you, just screw you." Korra said hurt and angry as she went over to Katara and her husband.

Xian went flying through the air and as she reached land, she used her earth bending to break her fall but she landed unconscious on the ground.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: The Necklace Takes Control **

"Korra, what are you thinking?" Tenzin asked after seeing Xian go flying through the air.

"What am I thinking Tenzin? I'm thinking that she used Asami as bait, our good friend just so that she could lure that piece of crap here. I'm thinking that she used us, she used all of us. I want him captured as much as anyone else but I would never use people to do so. She is no better then her good for nothing sister as far as I'm concerned." Korra now has tears streaming down her face. "Just leave me alone Tenzin." Korra picked up Katara's body as well as Mako's and set them against the wall. Quickly she felt Mako's pulse and found he has one. 'Thank you Master Katara.' Korra then grabbed onto her chest feeling it burn.

Asami and Bolin just stared at Korra with sad eyes. Tenzin had to disagree with what Korra did but he couldn't blame her. He was ready to throw her into the ocean. Everyone stayed so silent that Korra's soft cries and gasps could be heard.

Soon a boat came up to the island and off stepped Iroh. He walked up the steps until he reached Tenzins home. He looked over at Korra who is crying from the sounds of it. A giant rock pillar is aimed at Republic City. Near it lays a dead bloody body. "Tenzin, what's going on?" Iroh asked from behind.

Tenzin turned and found Iroh behind him. "Let's just say that there are a few deaths, one being my mother."

Iroh's eyes grew wide and then he looked over at Korra. "I'll let the Avatar have this night to herself then." With that said, Iroh walked off.

The next day and Mako woke to find Korra next to him but he couldn't figure out why they're outside. He grabbed Korra in a hug which woke her up. "Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you."

Korra looked up in Mako's eyes slowly and then smiled. "I" Before she could finish her sentence, she saw Katara's dead body. Korra fell silent and then leaned into Mako's chest.

"Korra, what happened last night?" Korra stayed silent not wanting to talk about it. Mako nodded and then hugged Korra tighter. He looked down at Korra and then noticed something. "Korra, are you pregnant by chance?"

Korra looked at Mako oddly but replied. "No why would you say that?"

"It's just that your eyes are white. I could be wrong but doesn't that mean your in the Avatar State?" Mako said with a gentle smile on his face.

Korra reached down to touch her stomach. 'I couldn't be right? Sure we did it on our wedding night but I couldn't be after just once right?' Questions ran through her head wondering if she isn't still angry about last night. 'Then again my chest burned last night after the fight. Still, it burned when I first fused it with myself. It's just a delayed effect is all.' Korra tried to tell herself that she isn't pregnant but she couldn't shake the feeling that she is. "I suppose that I am." That was all Korra could manage to say. "I don't understand how it could possibly know that quickly though. It's only been what, a little less than a week since we." Korra cut herself off.

"So what are we going to do about Sukra then?" Mako asked.

"I fight him and take him out." Korra stood up and looked toward Republic City and then her chest began burning again. This time it really began burning, tears started to form in Korra's eyes from the pain. She could feel the necklace moving as if it is trying to leave her body. Eventually it became too much and she finally screamed out loud. Tenzin and everyone else on the island heard her scream. Korra fell to her knees while holding onto her chest. Soon she couldn't breathe or move. She began to sweat profusely and then she became completely engulfed in fire. The four elements then began swirling around her body. Mako stared at Korra unable to help. He tried but when he got close, the heat became too much for him. The others came out of the building in time to see steam coming off of Korra.

"Mako, what's going on?" Tenzin ran over with the others behind him. "What's going on with Korra?" Tenzin asked as he tried to get close but found the heat too much.

Korra's clothes then began burning off of her and her body began to glow completely white. Her body began rising into the air and when she turned around, she appeared to be wearing a wet suit that covers her from top to bottom. The only thing visible is her eyes and mouth which are also white. The only thing different from the rest of her is the necklace that glows white, green, red, and blue. Korra then spoke in a deep scary voice, however, her smile betrays her voice. "You must not follow me, I will fight Sukra and end this today. My mind has been cleared and I can see more then I ever thought possible. I will return." With that, Korra flew off quickly using the air to keep her up.

Everyone watching this became speechless. Nothing could be said at this point; everyone is quiet and it stayed so until Asami turned and threw up.

Korra's mind raced as she did, seeing through the elements to find Sukra. 'My feelings want you dead but my mind and heart is too close to Aang.' That was the only thought that went through her head as she searched for Sukra. She knew that one way or another, Sukra would be found, his bending will be taken, and all will be well. That is her only focus now, nothing would interrupt her task. Soon she found Sukra and she smiled as she had a speed boost from the wind.

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Sukra's End**

Korra finally found Sukra in one of his tunnels and burst in through the door. Sukra stood up shocked and then backed up when he saw Korra. "Who are you?' He asked not realizing it's the Avatar.

"You are to be punished for your crimes Sukra." Korra said rushing toward him. Sukra pushed a button and a secret passage opened up. Sukra went through and closed the door as he ran off. Behind him a blast was heard as rock shards went flying through the tunnel. Sukra fired off explosive fireballs and then turned the corner and took a peek to see what happened. As the balls hit, they created a dust cloud and for only a moment did Sukra relax. That was until Korra came out from the smoke and continued chasing him. He ran down the tunnel and whistled. Many guards came from around corners and blocked Korra's path.

Sukra ran as fast as he could. "I need a new place to hide." Sukra continued running and then got cut off by a bright white light. Sukra turned around and went down another tunnel. As he ran, he pushed in a few rocks into the wall activating traps. "Let's see her get through that without getting killed." Sukra continue to run and finally made it out of the tunnel and ran toward another entrance. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "The Avatar will not get me." Sukra ran over to a table and sat down at the small bar. He grabbed a drink and laughed a little.

"Sukra, Sir, are you ok?" A man asked behind the counter.

"Yeah, the Avatar found me but I'm good at least I believe it's the Avatar." The man behind the counter handed Sukra a drink. Just then a rock hit the man in the side of the head knocking him out. Sukra stood up and turned. "No, how did you find me?" Sukra then began running again. A clump of rock came down beside Sukra who managed to get out of the way. Small rock shards flew toward him as he turned the corner. The shards chipped away the corner of the rock wall. Soon Sukra turned down another path but this one made of metal rods. "Bend this Avatar." Sukra continued to run but started getting tired. Sukra looked behind him for a second and then turned back to see Korra in front of him. He turned to run again but the metal rods and pipes formed a barricade. Sukra's eyes widened and then fired off balls of fire at the ceiling causing rock to fall in front of Korra. Sukra then shot himself out of the hole and landed on the ground above.

"Sir, are you." The woman talking then went flying upward into the air and landed on a nearby building.

Sukra used his fire bending to fly into the air and began weaving around buildings and firing balls at the buildings to distract Korra. Korra however wasn't slowed down or distracted by this, she simply redirected the balls into the air as she continued to chase Sukra. Sukra finally ran out of energy and landed on top of a building and prepared himself to fight. Korra landed next to him and made her way towards him. "You're no better then Ozai was when Avatar Aang was around but you will suffer the same fate." Korra made her way toward Sukra when she decided to form a wall around them of metal and rock. Sukra tried to fly off but Korra used the metal below Sukra's feet and wrapped it around his ankles. Sukra couldn't move now. He tried to keep her back with fire but two metal rods wrapped around his wrists keeping him from moving his arms. She quickly went over and touched his head and his chest in the correct way and took his bending. Having done that, she released Sukra and then lowered the wall just as a rock came flying in and knocked her unconscious.

As Korra began to black out, she noticed Iroh coming towards her and blocking the rocks. Tenzin then picked her up and carried her off. When Korra woke, she could hear thunder roaring and the rain pounding against the walls. "Where am I?" Korra asked looking around still completely white.

Mako ran over to her smiling widely. "Korra, you're ok."

"Of course I am, how long have I been out?" Korra asked realizing that she must have been asleep for some time.

"It's been two weeks Korra. You're ok though so that's all that matters." Mako gave Korra a quick hug and a kiss and then smiled. "The world is worried about you Korra."

"Yeah, really?" Korra's said, voice weak and sore.

"Most are but there are a lot of people upset with us. They're upset that you're pregnant. Let's just say that Ikki is a blabbermouth." Mako smiled not wanting to tell Korra the news quite yet.

"I know that, she blabbed to Asami that I liked you when you two were dating." Korra chuckled as she tried to sit up but was too weak. "I'm hungry Mako, could you get something for me, anything?" Korra asked. Mako nodded and then left. Then Xian came into the room. "Xian, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry and you're right, I was wrong to do that. Believe it or not Avatar, I was scared for my life, the baby's life. After I woke up from you knocking me out, I found myself in the hospital. At first I was worried that my baby was gone but they reassured me that it's fine. I'm sorry Avatar Korra, I won't be seeing you again." With that Xian left leaving Korra a bit confused. Mako came in shortly with a ton of food. "Thanks Mako." Korra noticed a sad look on Mako's face. "Mako, what's wrong?" Mako held up a mirror showing that Korra's glow had gone. "I'm not in the Avatar state, so." Korra didn't get it.

"That's the problem Korra." Mako took in a deep breath. "The baby is gone Korra. We tried everything we could to keep you and the baby alive but it appears that the necklace took the life force from the baby and gave it to you to keep you alive. I'm so sorry Korra." Mako looked away sadly.

Korra began shaking and then calmed herself down. "I'm sad to hear that but the important thing is that I'm still here. We can always" Mako cut her off shaking his head and then held up the necklace. Korra raised her hand to her chest.

"It came off you shortly before you woke. It's time we destroy it." Mako looked away.

"No children then?" Mako shook his head. "Ok, I guess we weren't meant for that I suppose." The two cuddled up together as much as they could with Korra eating.

Three years went by and Republic City finally got repaired after all the damage. The city had a vote for Korra and Mako but the city said no to Korra having kids. Asami and Bolin however had twins, a boy and a girl. Asami is once again pregnant and the kids are exited about it. Xian was never seen again, some in the U.F.S.A say she killed herself but Korra and the others refused to believe that since they had been getting letters from Xian. Xian however didn't want anyone to know where she is and so Korra let everyone believe her to be dead. The Necklace was destroyed after Korra got her strength back. They gave Katara a great funeral and both her and Aang congratulated Korra on a job well done. She was happy to see Katara again. Sukra had been put in a high security prison. No one sees him except for guards that bring him food and even they don't really see him.

Korra never did figure out why things happened, why Chan had the reasons she did and many other questions but she could care less now. She did get one question answered. Turns out that Katara and any waterbending master can actually give up their life force to save another persons life.

Korra and Mako have one secret, though Republic City says no to them having children, the world has a different view. In about another eight months, they will be having a baby or two. Republic City won't happy with it but hey, the rest of the world will be ok with it and that's enough for them.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story, it went on much longer then I had expected it to. Please review and thanks for them.**


End file.
